Konoha's SexMurderer
by idpaintballer
Summary: Naruto "trains" and becomes someone he never thought he would be. NARU/YAMA MPREG and character death in later chapters. Please review. Final chapter added.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto’s First Victim

**NOTICE TO READERS:** I, under no means, own or even partially own Naruto. All copyrights are property of the respective copyright holder. This story contains adult themes, yoai scenes, rape, and murder in later chapters. Please review and comment, this will help future chapters improve and even make some new scenes possible. I am open for suggestions. Also, after reading some reviews, I do feel the need to mention that this story takes place during the Shippuuden time frame!

Chapter 1: Naruto's First Victim

The sun rose into the sky above Konoha, giving its heat to a blond who was sleeping on a balcony outside of his apartment. "Naruto", a voice from below sounded. "What the hell are you waking me up this early for sensei?" he replied, looking down to find Kakashi and Sakura looking up at his partially nude body. "Damnit Naruto, haven't you ever heard of clothing when in public?" Sakura spat out in anger when Naruto stood up in just his boxers. Kakashi only looked back down to his perverted trash novel. A few minutes later, Naruto jumps from his balcony, landing with a thud behind Kakashi. "So, what's the mission?" the blond asked as he looked for an answer, "Oh, nothing really, just something B ranked" his mentor replied. They started making their way to the main gate, the two guards look as they pass, Kakashi sending a clone with their mission papers to the hut where the two guards are. "Oh, I see he is leaving again, maybe the demon won't return this time." one guard spat out, Naruto shot a "fuck off" look at the black haired ninja, "No, we wouldn't get that luck." his partner whispered. The group of three left the village, now running through the woods, Naruto started to feel uneasy in his gut. "Kakashi, I need to take a break" he said, the three stop and Naruto runs off to behind a tree "Remember, if I smell anything, I'll break your nose and you'll never smell anything for a month!" Sakura yelled as a warning as Naruto ran off. After a short run, Naruto finds a tree large enough to hide him completely, he pulls his boxers and pants down, leaving a pile behind. After finishing, he notices that his uneasy feeling is still present in his stomach except now its combined with another feeling, one that is more urgent then the one he just dealt with. "Sakura, come look, you can put the Hokage's faces on the mountain I just made" he yells as he rejoins his group. "Damnit, don't be disgusting you bakka" Sakura spat out before hitting Naruto so hard that his eyes go black. As Naruto fell, he could hear Kakashi in the background as the darkness caught up "See, this is why anger management is important" he heard just before the world went black for the blond ninja. He reawakens to find himself looking into a dark green vest with pockets on it, as he looks past the vest, he sees the ground moving. "Where am I?" he questions the person carrying him. "Oh, good to see you are back with us." Kakashi says as he comes to a stop "That comment you made, about the "mountain" wasn't even funny, you know Sakura doesn't like toilet humor but you insist, now that she knocked you out for six hours, what do you have to say for yourself now?". Naruto looks over at Sakura who notices that he is awake, "Oh, look, the bakka is back" she spits out with enough venom to hurt. Naruto jumps out of Kakashi's arms and runs over to the pink haired ninja. "Sakura, I'm s-s-sorry" he manages to get out. Sakura, looking surprised, she looks at Naruto's face, seeing something smart assed is about to come out, but nothing does, Naruto just looks forward. "OK, lets go" he says as he looks over his shoulder to Kakashi. "OK, just no more toilet humor, I mean it Naruto" his sensei warns as they continue on with their mission. The sun is already starting to set and they decide to stop for the night. "Naruto, we need to train you more" Kakashi says looking over the camp fire ring that he and Naruto are working on. "I caught dinner!" Sakura yells as she returns form the creek with three large fish. The three sit down, start their fire, eat dinner, and retire.

It is late at night, the large moon exposing the entire world in a slight blue color. Naruto looks around after he is woken up by something. He is surprised when he gets up and feels a sharp pain in his leg. "Damn Sakura, she beat me that bad" he wonders. He goes to get up, and notices that he pain still remains. He decides to sit down, Sakura is sleeping beside him. He takes out a book, on the cover it shows a women wearing a wedding dress kicking a man into the air. He starts on reading "Oh, we need to train more, its what we need to increase our relationship" Naruto reads further as the book describes a women being pounded by 20 men. "I wonder if this is what Kakashi means by train" he thinks to himself, "Our relationship has been on the downturn ever since the fight I had in the Final Valley" he continues. He decides to give it a try, with that thought, he starts to feel his pants feeling tight, he looks down to the growing bulge in his pants. "Ah ha!" he thinks, there is one of me, but I can make more". _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ rings through the air and Kakashi wakes up to what could be a nightmare. "Naruto, there's so many of you, AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR PANTS!" he screams. Before he could do anything, three clones have rolled Kakashi over and pinned him to the ground. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he asks with fear in his voice. "Well sensei, ero senin's book said that we need to train for our relationship to get better, and we haven't been getting along too good. Besides, you said we need to train more!" Naruto replies. "Damnit Naruto, that's not what I meant by training" Kakashi spits out. Before he can get more out of his mouth, his pants have vanished into thin air, leaving him exposed to the cold night air. He feels something hard from behind him. He tries to get back up but more clones come to hold him down. "Naruto, you aren't going to do what I think you are, are you?" Kakashi asks with even more fear in his eyes. Kakashi remembers back to the day he say Naruto in a hot spring, even for being soft, Naruto was huge. "Oh, yes I am, this is training after all." Naruto says. Kakashi feels a sharp pain behind him, he looks back just in time to see the first Naruto slide into his tight ring of muscle. "Oh god, this hurts" he though to him self. He decides to let Naruto do what he wants, as long as it would stop him from going any further. "_Kage………Bushin………no………Jutsu_" Kakashi hears between pants from Naruto, before he knows it, he is surrounded by fifty Naruto's, each one sporting its own eleven inch rock hard cock, waiting for its chance to assault Kakashi's tight hole. After what seems to be an eternity, the last Naruto slams himself into Kakashi, leaving behind its own sticky fluid. "Kakashi, what's wrong" he hears Sakura speak. He realizes that he is laying in a massive puddle of seed. "Oh, nothing" he responds, covering the mess with some dirt. "Naruto, where did you get the idea of that kind of train?" he asks as he looks over to the blond. "Oh, from a book that I have been reading." the blond says. "Oh, perfect, now not only is Naruto hyper active but he is also horny" Kakashi thinks aloud. "So, did I train pretty good last night?" Naruto says with a smile. "Well, thanks to your training I won't be able to sit or walk right for a day or two" he says as Sakura steps out of the tent. "Oh, you two got in some training before morning, good" Sakura says in a happy tone. "Well, sorta" Kakashi chuckles. The three go on with their mission, Kakashi not telling Sakura what happened because he knows that Sakura will kill Naruto the moment she found out that Naruto had raped Kakashi with over fifty shadow clones the night before. They arrive, finish their mission. They start their way back to the village, traveling at a high rate of speed to prevent a repeat of that happened the night before. They make it back to the village before sunset, the dipping sun falling behind the trees releases a fiery torrent of red and orange across the sky. "Oh, Kakashi, did you get hurt?" he hears from his right. "Oh, I just lost my step on some rocks" he says as Asuma comes into view. "Well, you should get back to lady Hokage and give her your report since you are back early." the tall dark man says walking away.


	2. Chapter 2: Ramen Shop Delight

**Notice to all readers:** Please comment on this, I have pretty much ran out of ideas on what to do next.

Chapter 2: Ramen Shop Delight

It's the day after their mission, and everyone except Naruto and Kakashi have forgotten about the mission. It was successful and with that, no one even cared. The only thing that was different was the way Kakashi was walking. Tsunade noticed it, the villagers noticed it, even Sakura noticed it. Naruto knew the reason, as so did Kakashi, but they both hid it and never talked about it. "What would the villagers think of me, being raped by the demon fox?" Kakashi said to himself, sitting below a red maple tree, sipping his tea while reading "Come Come Paradise", his latest trash novel acquisition from the ero senin. "Kakashi-taichau!" Naruto spits out while running, all Kakashi could see was something hard in the approaching blonds pants. "Not again, not here" Kakashi about screams as he releases a torrent of shuriken towards Naruto. "What the hell!?" Naruto spits out in just enough time to dodge the storm of metal going towards him. His jump made him land not even two feet from Kakashi. "Oh, I see some things never stop you." Kakashi says in a low voice, waiting for the assault on his back side to begin, instead, he only sees Naruto standing there, smiling. "Wanna join Sakura and I for Ramen, my treat!" Naruto says. It was much relief to hear Naruto say this, Kakashi let his guard down but remained alert. "Sure, it sounds nice, where at?" he asks as the blond who only looks at him with a stupid look. "What do mean by where at, Ichiraku's of course, you mean that there are more ramen shops in Konoha?" Naruto spat out, causing Kakashi to have to wipe the spit off of his face. Kakashi could only shake his head, thinking that the boy in front of him had been to almost every elemental country but still had no clue about the village he lived in for all his life.

The sun had set, and Kakashi showed up late, as usual. Kakashi started to open his mouth to let his latest excuse flow forth, but before he could even get out the first breath he had his response. "THAT'S A TOTAL LIE!" both Naruto and Sakura screamed out at him. Kakashi wiped the sweat drop from his forehead. "Well, lets eat!" Naruto says excitedly, knowing this was almost like a date, well, it was one step closer in his mind. "All we need to do is to loose Kakashi and this would be a date" Naruto thought as he entered the ramen stand. "Welcome, take a seat" an old man with white hair said from behind the counter without looking behind him. "Will this be your usual Naruto?" the grey haired man looks back to see the three of them. "Oh, it looks like you brought other with you" Teuchi says with a smile. "Well, what can I get for you three" he says while taking out a pad of paper waiting for the orders. The evening progresses, everyone has eaten their fill. "Here you go" Naruto says as he hands Teuchi the money for the bill and the tree walk off into the cold night air. "Sakura, you know Sauske's fire-ball jutsu, I improved it" Naruto said. He made a few hand signs and held a hand near his butt. "Here it goes" he says as he farts on his hand, sending a flame behind him for almost ten feet. "You disgusting bakka" Sakura yells as she swings at Naruto. "Ha, you didn't hit me" Naruto says with a playful tone to only have one of Sakura's feet meet him right between his legs. "Oh……..god!" Naruto spits out as he gets a nose bleed and falls to the ground. "You deserve it" Sakura spits out as she watches him fall. "See Sakura, he's down and out, happy now?" Kakashi says as he picks up the shivering Naruto. "I'll see you later, I am going to take him to the hospital" Kakashi says as he vanishes in a poof of smoke. The two arrive at the hospital and are greeted by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. "It looks like she got him good" Shizune says as she looks up from the now nude Naruto who is laying on an exam table. "Well, it was Saukura's reaction to more toilet humor" Kakashi says. "Well, he'll be here for at least a few days, so that means your team is out of missions until he gets out" Shizune said. "Well, I wonder how Sakura will take this" Kakashi says as he gets up and leaves

It's the next morning, Naruto wakes up in a hospital bed. "What happened to me" he asks as he tries to get up. "What is this pain, what's wrong with my dick" he says as he looks down at the bruised piece of flesh hanging between his legs. "Well, what Kakashi told me, you deserved it" he hears from behind a drape. He looks up to see Lady Tsunade walk into view. "and from the looks of it, you'll be peeing blood for a while" she says as she looks down. Naruto's face turns red as he pulls his covers back over himself. "Where is Sakura" Naruto asks. "She is at home, pissed at what she did to herself" Tsunade responded. Naruto looked at Tsunade. "What exactly did she do?" the blond asks. "Well, this injury can't be healed by the Kyuubi because when she crushed your manhood, she also crushed his" Tsunade said "She has been told that because of the injury, Team Kakashi will be absent from all missions for the next week, or until you heal enough to be able to walk again" she continued. "I can walk, see" Naruto says as he tries to stand up only to fall to the floor. "She crushed both of your testicles you moron, you need to rest" Tsunade almost spat out. "Both of them" Naruto said with a whimper. "I am sure you'll be able to get back to light duty in a week" Shizune said as she walked into the room "But it'll be only C and D ranked around the village for the first few weeks" she continued. Naruto couldn't handle the news, he broke down into tears. "Oh, I see, so I might as well go back to the academy" he hissed out between sobs. "Its not like that, you're the last survivor of Uzumaki clan, and we need to watch over things like this" Tsunade says with love in her voice. "I'll see if there is anything I can do to speed up your recovery time" Shizune says as she leaves the room. They both exit, and the room is empty. Naruto closes his eyes in hopes of sleeping "she crushed both of them" he thought as he drifted off to sleep. He wakes up a few hours later to see Sakura waiting for him, at his bed side. "See, now we are pretty much unemployed because of your temper, ugly billboard brow bitch" Naruto spits out, Sakura doesn't react. With a poof, Sakura is replaced by Kakashi. "Now, that response would have put you into the morgue, Naruto." Kakashi says with almost no emotion in his breath. "I felt like I should tell her how I really felt, sensei" Naruto says with little remorse for what had just left his mouth aimed at his team mate. "Well, we all say things that we need to say that are better held back" Kakashi says above his book "Besides, when I told Sakura what she did, she broke down completely crying" he continued. "Sakura, was remorseful for what she did?" Naruto asked. "Well, if you chopped off the dick of someone who was the last of their clan without knowing it, then discovered the truth, wouldn't you feel bad?" Kakashi asked. "Ya" is all Naruto could respond as he looked out his hospital room window, into the dark with the few lights of the village in the distance. "When will we be able to get back to work" Naruto asks in a somber voice. "Well, Tsunade wants to run a few tests on you to see if you will still be able to father children, then maybe after that, but you first have to worry about the three week recovery in front of you. "Three Weeks!" Naruto yelled earning a slam from someone on a room next to him which was followed up by a stern "Shut up!" from said room. "Naruto, having your testicles crushed is worse then having an arm taken off" Kakashi said with a stern tone. "Worse then having an arm taken off, how?" the blond asked with a tone of needing to know. "Well….." Kakashi continued on explaining on how hormones makes a person grow and how that part of his body missing would slow down his growth, if not completely stop it. "I get it now" Naruto said with a sense of being tired. "I am going to go to sleep, feel free to leave now if you want, sensei" the blond said in the middle of a yawn. "Oh, its OK, Sakura is working tonight so I think I will stick around" Kakashi said to the blond who was now almost into a deep sleep. "To imagine, if that happened to me, I would be in complete pain unable to even talk" Kakashi said softly to himself when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter" he said to see that it was Sakura doing her rounds, checking on Naruto. "So, he's asleep, its good, I know what he said, and it hurt" Sakura said with a hurt tone. "Well, Naruto didn't mean it, I know he didn't, he's not the type to insult someone just to make himself feel better" Kakashi said.


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery Missions

Chapter 3: Recovery Missions

Its been almost three weeks since Naruto was kicked by Sakura, all of his tests came out OK, even the one that he was dreading having someone he looked at as his grandmother do, an inspection to see if "everything" healed properly. "Alright, what is our mission" the blond yelled in excitement, waiting for Lady Tsunade to assign their first mission. "Well, there is a lost pet, Tora" Tsunade started. "Damnit, I might as well go back to the academy if I knew this was going to happen" Naruto shot off, making a vein bulge on the Hokage's forehead. "No you damn bakka, I was kidding" Tsunade spit out making Shizune and Iruka cringe. "The mission is in the Land of Fire, but not outside of the village, its only D ranked, but it's a start" she said "Although its in the forest of death, its not completely related to the chuunin exams" Tsunade continued. "Then what are we doing" Naruto said as Shikimaru entered the room. "Ah, so are these the ones who are going to find the documents that were lost" he said while looking at Naruto. "Yosh" was all Tsunade could say. "What, looking for papers, that's it" Naruto spat out at Tsunade. "Yes, it is you little brat. Remember who just got done recovering from managing to have both testicles crushed" Tsunade spat back at Naruto, causing both Shikimaru and Iruka to cringe at the thought of what he went through. "You beat up old…"Naruto was caught off guard and silenced by a single hand Sakura had placed over his mouth to stop the rest of his favorite insult from coming out, causing Naruto more pain. Sakura suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand as Naruto bit it. "You beat up old hag of an ogre" Naruto spit out, causing Tsunade to jump from her chair. "You little brat" Tsunade yelled as she prepared herself to deck Naruto into next year when suddenly she felt a gust of wind. "Could he have farted on me, where did he go" she thought. "Ah, the Hokage's chair here is very comfy" Tsunade could hear from behind her. She spun around to see Naruto in her chair, with his legs kicked up on her desk, this was the last straw. "Naruto! If you think that Sakura crushing your balls was bad, then you don't know the meaning of pain yet" she said as she stomped her foot on the floor, causing a floorboard to launch Naruto right into the ceiling and back down to the ground with a thud. "Ow, that hurt you old…" was all he could get out before Tsunade had him by the neck "Listen here, either you straighten up or next Monday you'll be restarting the academy at the age of seventeen with no memory, got it!" she screamed, causing everyone to back up a little. "Hai!" was all Naruto could squeak out as he was dropped to the floor. The three left to their mission with Shikimaru who had been out there setting traps for everyone to try to find. It was starting to get dark, and Naruto could feel the same feeling in his stomach as he did before. "I gotta go" he said as the others stopped. "Remember, no details" Kakashi warned as the blond ran behind some bushes. Although he had relieved himself, the feeling was still there, and all he could imagine is Shikimaru, removing his cloths. He had decided, he wanted to feel Shikimaru, and he decided to use an original jutsu to do so. They found the papers next to some trees and returned to the village. Naruto decided to go with Kakashi to do the mission report, since Naruto wanted to know how these were done and Kakashi had no problem with letting him come with him. Kakashi gave the mission report, mentioning nothing of the little problem Naruto had and he finished. "Kakashi sensei, you didn't tell her everything" Naruto said looking up at his sensei. "Well, that's because its something we all do, and besides, many people don't talk about their bodily functions as openly as you do" he finished. "Oh" Naruto said as Iruka walked to the two in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office. "Ah, here is Naruto, I heard you successfully completed a mission, you know what that means" Iruka said. Naruto got a bright look in his eyes "Yay, ramen" he said happily.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the two of them run off to Ichiraku's for a celebration dinner. It seemed like Iruka needed just the littlest excuse for a celebration with Naruto and Naruto was always willing to celebrate. The two ate some ramen and Naruto left. Iruka had been told that Naruto had some things to do before morning and Teuchi was getting ready to close anyways. He saw Naruto heading off in the direction of his apartment and thought nothing of it.

"Lady Hokage, may I have a word with you" Kakashi said in embarrassment. "Sure" Tsunade said. "You know, I have noticed you and Naruto aren't acting the same around each like you were before" she continued. "You know, after that mission, you never mentioned an injury, but Asuma reported seeing you limping near the main gate on your way back, is there something you forgot to mention in your mission report, Kakashi?" she went on. "No, I wasn't injured" Kakashi said. "Then why the hell were you limping, a ninja doesn't just limp because he feels like it and you know that, what the hell happened" she spat out at him. "Well, you see….." Kakashi continued, making Tsunade's eyes grow even bigger. "Shizune, I need an ANBU, NOW!" she yelled. "Hai" Shizune said while flying out of the door. In a few moments, an ANBU joined the two, Kakashi explained what happened in more detail. "I see" the ANBU said. Tsunade recognized the voice. "Yamato, remove your mask" He did as he was told, and Kakashi felt better, knowing that someone who also had known Naruto was there to handle the situation. "Has Naruto done this before, Yamato" Tsunade asked. "Now that you mention it, he did have a conflict with Sai on our way to intercept that spy of the Akatsuki, Sai kept looking at Naruto's dick and Naruto tried to shove it into Sai's mouth" Yamato said looking up to the Hokage for a reaction. "You've got to be kidding me" Tsunade said almost on the floor. "He tried to make Sai suck it" she said while wiping tears from her face. "Well, what happened" she said after regaining her composer. "After Sai bit it, Naruto stopped" with that said, Tsunade was on the ground again laughing even harder.

"Yamato, you know what this means, don't you" Tsunade said as Yamato nodded his head. "This means that Naruto is now a sex offender in Konoha" Kakashi said under his breath. "Yamato, go find Naruto and take him to ANBU headquarters and question him, see what feelings he had before, during, and after, if you are unable to find him, contact the bingo book officers and have him listed as wanted alive" Tsunade ordered. "Wait, aren't you being a little harsh" Kakashi said in defense of his student. "Kakashi, you know what he did to you, and if he did it in a demon phase and leaked some of the Kyuubi's chakra, he could have killed you" Tsunade spat out, leaving Kakashi in a total daze. "Was sex with Naruto really this dangerous" he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Victim

Chapter 4: The Next Victim

It was late, and Naruto was waiting outside of Shikimaru's apartment. He looked through his bedroom window, seeing that he wasn't home. "Shit, what's taking him so long" Naruto thought. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened, and in stepped his target. Naruto was so turned on, he thought his growing erection would tap on Shikimaru's window at any time, then he thought, "Shikimaru really has a thing for Tamari, I wonder. "Henge" rank outside of the window, causing Shikimaru to look around expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Just as he relaxed, a knock came from the door, he went and opened it. "Oh, Tamari, this is a surprise, I thought you went back to Suna, is everything OK?" he asked. "It is now" the Tamari said in a seductive voice. "Wow, women are really troubling" he said as Tamari entered his door. As he turned to shut it, he suddenly felt a gust behind him. He turned to find that Tamari was replaced by Naruto. "You are an ass, you know that, how troublesome" he said. "If you wanted to visit, I would have let you in" Shikimaru said. "Its not what I wanted in, its that I wanted you" Naruto said, making Shikimaru's eyes gown huge. "Well, you know I am not that way" he protested. "Oh shut and take these off" Naruto said while gesturing to Shikimaru's cloths "Now" he added in a rough voice. Shikimaru refused. "What will you do about it if I didn't, dobe" he said jokingly, knowing that Naruto was able to go into a three tail demon phase like it was putting on his sandals now. "Then I will force you" Naruto said, sprouting a red chakra tail behind him. "You're crazy" Shikimaru said in a high tone. Naruto preceded to tear the cloths off of Shikimaru, making the man squirm beneath him. All Naruto wanted was to see if Shikimaru felt the same as Kakashi. Before Shikimaru knew it, he was completely nude with one of Naruto's clawed fingers up his ass. He cried as if someone was ripping him apart. Naruto prepped his new victim's tight hole until it loosened. As he removed his finger, Naruto returned into his normal state, knowing that if any of the demon chakra was to leak into Shikimaru, it would kill him, making Naruto a murderer. "Oh, Naruto, just get it over with, I want to know how it feels too." Shikimaru said as Naruto pressed his now hard full length erection into Shikimaru's tight opening. Naruto continued to push, making Shikimaru moan. He suddenly hit a spot that made Shikimaru moan even louder. "Oh, you liked that" Naruto said as he continued to push against Shikimaru's spot. "Oh, god, I think I am going to…" was all Shikimaru could get out before he let loose a white torrent onto the floor below him. "Oh, Shiku-kun" Naruto said as he came into Shikimaru. The two just laid in a heap on the floor for a few minutes. With that, Naruto pulled out and was gone. This was considered to be a night that Shikimaru wouldn't even forget.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, all Shikimaru could do was back away only to find someone behind him. The smoke cleared, revealing that there were four ANBU in the room, all of them looking down at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, we have been ordered to capture you for questioning regarding a rape" one ANBU said. "Either come peacefully or come dead" another warned. Shikimaru was shocked, Naruto had done this to someone else and he was wanted by the ANBU because of it. Who ever it was, they must have been really important, perhaps even the heir of a clan, or even another ninja in order to have the ANBU involved. "Take me dead" Naruto said, releasing 3 tails attacking one of the ANBU. Before Naruto knew it, all he saw was black. He could hear the ANBU talking to Shikimaru and he heard Shikimaru say "Ya, he did it to me too". Naruto fell into total despair after those words, Naruto began to cry, but no one could hear him, he was crying on the inside. One of the ANBU used a paralysis jutsu on him while another blacked his vision out. "This is it, I am going to be executed." he thought as he felt someone pick him up. He started to feel air move past him, he could smell many smells. He even smelt something like ramen, from Ichiraku's. "Oh, just get it over, don't take me out of the village to kill me, give the villagers a reason to celebrate and spill my blood here. Go on, kill me so the village's curse will be gone but at least do it where I know!" he screamed while opening his eyes to see the world fly by. One of the ANBU looked down at the young ninja "Oh, Naruto, we were only kidding about the dead or alive part". The voice sounded very familiar. "Yamato Taichou, is it you" he said under his breath. The tightened grip on his side gave him his answer. He had never thought he would be arrested, much less by the ANBU. He looked up to see the Hokage's faces coming closer, he felt a gentle touch and saw only black, he knew they were getting close to the ANBU head quarters.


	5. Chapter 5: Possibility of a Leaking Seal

This chapter involves a question and answer session, please see the key.

_ANBU Question_

**Naruto's Response**

Chapter 5: Possibility of a Leaking Seal

Naruto opens his eyes as he looks to the floor and sees he is in the center of an interrogation seal. "Damn, why am I always here" he says. "Its because you see things that the other villagers don't" an ANBU operative says as he steps into view from the shadows. "Now, remember, this seal makes it so that if you try to lie, you can't, if you try to withhold anything, you'll experience extreme pain and it could even kill you" another says as he hands Naruto a glass of what he thinks is water. "yuk, that was bitter" Naruto spits out as he finishes the glass of cold water. "Good, he drunk the truth serum" an ANBU said with relief. "What, why did I need to drink that" Naruto says as he starts to feel like he can float. "Remember, you will be asked questions that we know the answer to, but you'll also be asked some questions that pertain to the mater at hand.

_Now, what is your name?_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Who was your father?_

**I never knew my father** "Damnit, this is already getting annoying" Naruto thought.

_Are you the vessel of the nine tailed fox?_

**Yes, I am**

_Have you ever had sexual feelings for your other ninjas?_

**Yes**

_Other Male Ninjas?_

**No**

The ANBU looked around and Naruto experienced no pain and the seal showed no sign that he was lying. They were all confused on what was going until one brought up that the Kyuubi could be the cause of the urges.

_Did you feel anything weird before raping Kakashi?_

**Yes, I felt a feeling that grew from my stomach**

_Did you see any "red chakra"?_

**Yes, just before my vision blacked out**

This answer made the ANBU more nervous, could the Kyuubi be possibly controlling him like some puppet or was this all just some masquerade to confuse them so Naruto could go back to what he was doing before.

_Did Kakashi ever say no to you during your actions?_

**No, He never said that word**

_Did Kakashi ever resist when you were doing this to him?_

**No, he didn't**

_Were you possessed by the Kyuubi before the actions you committed?_

**I think I may have been, its possible that he started it** he said as he gestured towards his seal mark

After what seemed like hours of interrogation, an ANBU operative raised two fingers into a release sign. "Release" he said as Naruto woke back up. "Well Naruto, we have all the information we need, you are free to go, but if you feel anything and I mean anything, go directly to the Hokage, you will not be permitted to leave the village until further notice. Naruto walked out of the ANBU office seeing the other villages glare at him, he shot them his usual glare right back.

As he reached the center of town, he could feel a strange feeling, like he was being followed. Without warning, he felt another chakra signal, he ran for what he thought to be his life. Suddenly, he stopped to look behind him, then turned around. "Where the hell did you come form" he spat out at the ANBU in front of him. "Naruto, its OK, just follow me, I need to talk to you" the ANBU said, Naruto obeyed his orders. They reached an apartment building and entered. He followed the ANBU into an apartment. He looked around, "this is kinda familiar" he said as he spun around and heard some rustling from behind a door. The door opened and Yamato stepped out. "Yamato-taichou, why did you still have your uniform on, I thought you weren't supposed to wear those in public like that." Naruto said. "Naruto, this is part of my mission, I have been assigned to make you live with me for a while, so I can observe you until the Hokage deems its OK for you to go back out" Yamato says. "What do you mean by 'until its safe for me to go back out'" Naruto demanded. "Naruto, you have been controlled by the Kyuubi and we have no idea what's going. I am the only one who can control you when you go into the demon possession, so the Hokage has decided that your team will still do common jobs around the village, and you'll still receive pay, but you'll also be under close observation" Yamato finally finished. Naruto looked at him puzzled and scared. "Naruto-kun, its OK to be scared, I have never been assigned on a mission like this before, it was either you lived with me or you were put into jail" Yamato said. "But why didn't they just lock me up, then the villagers could just forget I am in there and let me die, getting rid of the villages curse" Naruto said almost in tears. "Simple, although you did commit an act that Kakashi will never forgive, he has seen your pain, Tsunade said that if you were locked up, you could go into a further possession state then you have ever gone into before, and well, Iruka even threatened to quit, then offered to have you live with him" Yamato said with a tone of appreciation. "Besides, what the villages don't realize is that if Minato didn't seal the Kyuubi into his son, it could have destroyed the village. He gave his life to follow his promise of the Hokage, to protect the village he loved and cherished. "Wait, Minato, as in Minato Namikaze, is my father" Naruto said with total surprise. "That's right Naruto, you have the blood of a Hokage in you" Yamato said to the stunned seventeen year old blond ninja in front of him. "Now, its late, lets get some sleep" he gestured towards a spare bedroom. "Its been set up for you, if you wish to go home tomorrow to get some more cloths, we can go tomorrow and I will have to get more ANBU guards to go with me." Yamato said. "Why more ANBU?" Naruto asked "Was I really free to go or am I under public arrest?" Naruto asked Yamato with a hurt look in his eyes. "Well Naruto, after the rumors of what happened get out, some villagers will actually want to kill you and a few may try, the ANBU guards will be for your protection, they will check you apartment out for traps and they will be watching you as you do your missions within the village." Yamato said with a voice of concern and love at the same time. "When I look into your eyes, I see him, Naruto, I see your father, I see the trusting he had in the villagers when he selected his own son to contain the Nine Tailed Fox. He meant for you to be seen as a hero, instead, some of the villagers saw you as the fox itself, and the feeling spread. Sarutobi-Hokage made it clear that no one was to talk about that night to their children, except that we defeated the Nine Tailed Fox. They were not to ever tell their children where the fox went. But, the children saw the actions of their parents and copied them. Sarutobi-Hokage made this decree so you would have a chance of living a normal life" Yamato continued on. "Sure is some normal life, I have a hateful bastard living inside me, the villagers hate me for a reason I can't control and their children hate me for no reason, and now, I have to have ANBU with me when I even go to me own apartment" Naruto spat out on the verge of tears. "Why don't they just kill me and get everything over with" Naruto finally whined out with tears streaming from his eyes. "Now now, things will get better Naruto, I mean Kakashi and Sakura still appreciate you, they still can see past the demon fox" Yamato said, trying his best to console Naruto. "Ya, for now, but I am sure that they will become just like everyone else and hate me" Naruto said crying even harder. "Here, how about you sleep here for tonight, and we can have them over tomorrow, you are permitted to have visitors." Yamato said while laying Naruto down into the couch throwing a blanket over him. "Be strong, you have many things to look forward to" Yamato said in a whisper as he leaned in close to Naruto. "Like what?" Naruto asked. "Like becoming a Hokage like your father" he heard Yamato say close to his ear. With those words, Naruto stopped crying and was only sobbing. "Thank you Yamato-taichou, if only everyone were like you" he said wiping the tears from his eyes and yawning. Naruto slept soundly for the first time in his life, knowing that he pretty much had an ANBU in the same house as him for his own protection.


	6. Chapter 6: Apartment Under Siege

Chapter 6: Apartment Under Siege

Naruto opens his eyes to see that he is still in Yamato's apartment. "Uh, still here" he says as he looks around and sees the surroundings. The warm September sun pours through an open window. He never noticed that the walls were kind of beat up or even that the apartment was beyond small and the kitchen was really just some assorted appliances. "Did you sleep good, Naruto-kun?" he hears as Yamato comes into view. "Yah, like I haven't done before in my life" Naruto replies as he sits up to put his sandals on. "So, when are we going to my apartment" Naruto asks the brunette ANBU in front of him. "The other ANBU will be there at about 11 this morning, until then, how about we get something to eat. The two have breakfast and go out into the village. "Why is your apartment so small, I thought that being in ANBU you made plenty of money" Naruto asked Yamato as they walked in the streets. "Well, its because I am hardly home, why spend lots on a lavish apartment when you are only in it a few days a week" Yamato replied. "Uh, that does make sense" Naruto says as they approach his apartment building to see four ANBU there. "Good morning Yamato-taichou" one of them says as they walk closer. "Have you already done the inspection" Yamato asks one. "No, we haven't, the land lady is being difficult, we have summoned the Hokage" an ANBU says in a green and red mask. "Oh, you damn demon" the land lady says as she attacks Naruto with a stick. Naruto grabs the stick and breaks it just above her now quivering fist. "You wrinkled old bitch, this is for everyone's safety" he spits out at his landlord. "Now Naruto, you want a place to live again, don't you, treat her the same way you treat the other villagers and ignore her" Yamato says with a look of worry. "If the land lady is attacking him now, what's inside" he wonders.

Its now 11:45 and Tsunade shows up. "So, you are interfering with an ANBU inspection that was ordered by the Hokage, are we" Tsunade spits out at the land lady. "Why don't we just kill the fox and get it over with" the land lady replies in a harsh tone. "What fox, all I see are some of Konoha's best shinobi here" is all Tsunade says before flicking the land lady across the street. "We will inspect, Naruto will have safe access to his apartment, and you will not interfere got it?" she orders. "That's fine, make sure he gets everything, I don't need a demon trouble maker in my building anyways, he's EVICTED!" the land lady screams back. "Evicted, from the apartment I have known for years" he thinks aloud, loud enough for Tsunade to hear. "Naruto, I know what she said, but there are other places to live out there. You could move in Iruka" Tsunade says. "Ya, I heard about his offer" he says as the ANBU enter the building and stop in their tracks. "Hokage-sama, there is an explosive tag on his door, that much I can already see, should we continue?" the ANBU asks. "Yes, do what ever is necessary for safe entry" she replies. The ANBU continue into the building and call for Yamato to come with them, a few minutes later, he comes down with an extremely pale face and leans over to Tsunade. "It seems that there is a fox hanging in his living room, blood everywhere, and even more explosives on the inside" he says. Naruto hears what Yamato says and looks at the land lady who is picking herself up across the street. "You old bitch, you really want me dead, I paid on time and everything, why me" Naruto screamed across the street, sending echoes down both ends of the small alley that runs in front of his apartment. "Its because you're the demon fox, no one loves you, they say they do but they don't" she replies just as loud, sending Naruto in to a furry of red chakra. "Oh, shit!" Yamato yells out just to see a red flash streak across the street and cut the land lady in half then disappear. "Well, this is interesting." Tsunade says to herself. "Ya, now not only is he a sex offender, but also a murderer now" Yamato says. The afternoon goes by and all of Naruto's belongings are moved to Iruka's, who after hearing of his eviction insisted that Naruto lives with him. The ANBU send out three squads to find Naruto, and none of them do.

Its getting later and Tsunade is considering listing Naruto as a missing-nin. There is a knock at her door. Before she can even answer, Yamato barges in. "My Lady, we found him, but you need to come to the hospital right away" he says between breaths. "Yamato, slow down" Tsunade orders. "He, He tried to kill himself!" Yamato finally screams out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Tsunade screams as she runs out of her office and to the hospital. She enters an intensive treatment room to see Naruto, covered in what must have been at least thirty kuni knife wounds and a rope burn around his neck. "He's unconscious Hokage-sama, but its highly unlikely he will survive the night" Sakura says as she looks up from her fallen team mate to her master with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I see" is all Tsunade could say as she approached the ninja now laying completely nude on a hard metal table, gasping for air. "After what he went through, I wonder how he did it?" she asked herself as an ANBU walked into the room. "Tsunade-sama, I can give you the details you want" the ANBU said in a somber voice. "OK, lets hear it" se says as she walked out of the room. "We found him just outside of the main gate, crying, screaming at the guards who were trying to get him to come back into the village. He noticed my presence and made a rope with his own pant legs, and attempted to hang himself from a tree, just before he jumped, he screamed at the guards 'There, your fox is now dead'. His knot failed and he came crashing to the ground, that's where the burn marks on his neck came from. He noticed that there were two more ANBU with me, so he made clones and told them to surround him. We thought he was going to attack us, but instead, he ordered them to throw their kuni at himself. Right after the blades left the clone's hands, they disappeared, and he just stood there, and every single kuni found its mark. He started to bleed profusely from the injuries, and we brought him here." the ANBU finally finished. "So, he used his strongest jutsu to try to kill himself" she said as she stood back up. "Sakura, start the IV drips," she started barking out orders. Finally, with a tear in hear eye, she called out "This is the boy that saved Konoha from Danzou, he brought me back, and I am going to return the favor" just before shutting the door. Yamato walks to the ANBU sitting in the hallway, clearly shaken, "So, she took it as expected did she" he asks. The other ANBU could only nod his head. "Yamato-taichou, I never thought I would see someone do this, or have this happen to someone, to be driven to the point of suicide because of the actions of others." the ANBU says as he lifts his head. "Remember, what he said, as we were taking him in for questioning" he asked as the other ANBU slowly removed his mask, revealing the tears running down his face. "You know, he was scheduled for his appointment exam into my team tomorrow" Yamato said with tears starting to come down his face. "He was one of the few ninja to go directly from Genin to being an ANBU Black-OPS operative" Yamato said, this time in almost a complete cry. The two looked up as Sakura opened the door. "Naruto, hes….." her voice trailed off. "He's what?" Yamato protested, "He's dead!" he almost screamed, starting to cry even louder. "No, he's started breathing normally again." Sakura said between her tears of happiness as she sat down next to Yamato. "He's going to be unconscious for a while though" she continues. "I wonder how long" Yamato thinks.

Its now 10:00PM on October 9. Naruto opens his eyes to a room filled with flowers and balloons. "Well, at least I get to see my own funeral, who all is here" he wonders. He looks around to see nobody in the room. "Well, just as I thought, even my own team hated me enough to not even come to my funeral" he said as he closed his eyes. "Naruto, this isn't your funeral" he hears a voice come from the other side of the room, "This is perhaps the best birthday present you'll ever have!" the voice says. "Birthday, what the hell are you talking about, its only September." Naruto says as he looks out the window to see the leaves are changing color. "Its kind of early for the leaves to change, isn't it. What are those stands on the main road, is there a festival or something going on" he says. Yamato comes into view, "Naruto, you were unconscious for almost a month, we thought we would loose you, but we didn't" he says with sadness in his voice. "Come on, you don't have to be sad that I failed and stayed alive" Naruto says in a soft tone. Yamato turns around with rivers of tears running down his face. Naruto can see the black circles around his eyes, his hair is messed up and it looks like he has been sleeping on a chair for a month. "Naruto, I never left your side, I continued my mission to protect you, even though you were in the hospital." Yamato said behind his own tears. "In two hours, it will be October 10, your birthday, you'll be turning eighteen, you'll be eligible to become a member of the ANBU and advance as your father did. You'll be the second ninja to go from Genin directly to ANBU operative" Yamato finally finished. "The second so my father was the first" he wondered as he drifted back to sleep. Yamato finally finds a chair and moves it next to the now sleeping Naruto. "I thought I heard Naruto's voice" Iruka says as he enters the door "Must have been wishful thinking" he finishes, only to notice that Naruto's chest isn't making any noticeable movements and Yamato is sitting next to him crying. "Oh god, he's dead" Iruka cries out dropping the tea he had brought for himself and Yamato. "No, he came out of it then went back to sleep Iruka" Yamato says. Iruka comes closer with another chair and sees the smile on Naruto's face. "So, he is almost back" Iruka whispers to Yamato. "You know Iruka, even a whisper can be heard by a fox" Naruto says with one eye open, looking directly into Iruka's blood shot eyes. "Oh, it's so glad to hear your voice again" Iruka says with tears now forming in his eyes. "So, my stuff is in your apartment Iruka or did that bitch of a land lady keep it" Naruto asks. "No, everything is at my place, I had Tsunade loan me some money so I could build an addition to my place so you could have a room of your own, it should be done in a week" Iruka happily announced. "But, what about your landload, what do they have to say" Naruto said with a worried voice. "Well, I don't have one, so they don't matter" Iruka replies kinda shyly. "What, then where do you live" Naruto protested, wanting an answer. "Well, three years ago when you left for your training, I had only 2 years left on my mortgage, now, its paid off, its mine to do what ever I want to with it" Iruka explained. Naruto started crying now, "Its true, people do love me" he whined out just before he collapsed back into his bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto’s Homecoming

Chapter 7: Naruto's Homecoming

"Naruto, open your eyes now" Iruka commanded after he led the blond into a room. "Hey, its, HUGE!" Naruto almost screams out, looking at the room in front of him. "Well, I doubled my house's size, the entire second floor is yours" Iruka happily says behind a huge smile. "Iruka, its awesome, what's the rent" Naruto asked. "What rent, its free, Tsunade wrote off the loan on Monday" Iruka says with an ever bigger smile. The two walk around the rooms that Iruka added, Naruto appreciates them like no one else could, he even runs back to the front door to remove his shoes after he realizes what he just did. "Iruka, it so nice." Naruto says before giving his mentor an huge bear hug. "Oh, thank you Naruto" Iruka manages to say, fighting for air.

Its now a few months after Naruto has moved in, and Iruka is noticing a strange pattern and calls Naruto down. "Naruto, I've noticed that you only did "it" to the males around you." he says. "What are you going at" Naruto asks as he looks up at Iruka with a glare. "Naruto, if you were gay, who would tell" he finally asks the blond sitting across from the table. "Why would I be gay, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I have a clan to restore" he says to Iruka with a deadly glare, sending shivers down Iruka's spine. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just asking" Iruka says. "Well, if you were just wondering, then why even ask" Naruto spits out. "Its just that you seem to always have guys up, I next to never seen Sakura or even Hinata visit" Iruka says. Naruto can't believe his ears, thinking back to the night to where he attacked Shikimaru. "Could it be true" he wondered. "Iruka, I have a mission tomorrow, I need to sleep" Naruto says to Iruka, who is now sipping on some green tea. "Sure, have a good night" Iruka replies to Naruto as he walks out the door, "Iruka, you would be the first to know that if I am" Naruto says just before he exit's the kitchen and starts up his own set of stairs. "I hope you are" Iruka thinks to himself as he watches Naruto walk out the door.

It is late evening about a week later, and Naruto finally gets back from his mission. He is covered in cuts and scrapes. "I need a bath" he says as he walks past Iruka to his own door and walks up the stairs to his apartment. He puts his keys in the door, just before he unlocks it, he feels something, a presence he hasn't felt since the night he was "forced" into living with Yamato. "Yamato, I know you are in there" Naruto says as he opens the door, to see no one in his apartment. He sighs as he takes off his jacket, then a noise catches his attention. He feels a draft and sees that a window is open, "Um, I didn't leave any windows open, did I?" he asks himself as he goes to inspect the noise. To his relief and surprise, he finds the source of the noise, some papers had fallen off of a small table. He starts towards his bathroom, but feels Yamato's presence again "Enter" he says into the darkness around his door. "Naruto, I had some problems, I need somewhere to stay" he hears as Yamato comes into view. "Sure, why not, just make yourself at home, I'll be back out in a bit" he says as he shuts the bathroom door behind him. "Um, so many cuts, must have been a bad mission, I should make some tea" Yamato thinks aloud as he walks over to Naruto's kitchen. "Second shelf by the fridge" he hears Naruto say from the bathroom. "Did he hear me?" he wonders to only have his answer said through the thin wall between the kitchen and bathroom. "Yes, I did, you could hear a mouse fart" Naruto says from the bathroom. After a few minutes, Naruto walks out of the bathroom, wearing a pair or orange shorts with a grey shirt. "Smells good" he says to Yamato as he opens up a cabinet and gets out some bread. "Nani, no ramen" Yamato says raising an eye brow. "No, just toast, I feel like I am going to pass out" Naruto says as he puts two pieces of bread into the toaster and clicks it down. He makes his way to the table and pours himself into a chair and passes out. "Naruto!" Yamato yells as he catches the blond, setting him to the ground. He feels for a pulse, and fails to find one. "Iruka, get your ass up here" Yamato yells into the floor. Before he could say another word, Iruka is at his side. "Get him to the hospital and find out what happened" Iruka says, just as Naruto opens an eye. "Oh, I forgot, I didn't sleep at all on the mission, bed will be fine. Yamato, the pulse is above the thumb, not in the palm." Naruto says as he closes his eye. Iruka and Yamato take Naruto and place him on his bed.

Iruka looks over at Yamato with a puzzled look. "So, what brings you here" Iruka says to Yamato while pouring him a cup of tea. "My apartment building suffered some damage from a fire, and Naruto said that I could stay here for a while, until I could get back into mine" Yamato responded. "Hn" is all Iruka could get out before they heard a noise from the bedroom. They both got up and looked in through a crack to see that Naruto had only shifted a little. "He's right, you could hear a mouse fart here" Yamato said, looking at Iruka. "Ya, I had to make the walls thin so I could afford this" Iruka said, looking back at Yamato. The two made their way back to the table. "You know, I know that isn't the real reason you are here" Iruka says to Yamato over his cup. "You caught me, I was assigned by Tsunade to continue to guard Naruto, since once the villagers catch word of what he had done, they'll want to kill him more" Yamato said to only see Iruka almost choke on his tea. "Are you talking about the rapes or something else?" Iruka asked in a worried tone "The latter" is all Yamato could say. "You see, on the mission today, Naruto was told that he was to stay behind and guard the base, he refused. As the day went on, he became more and more irritated that he was ordered to do such a menial task, finally he went off into a full four tail demon possession and killed three leaf shinobi before I could stop him. The scrapes and cuts he walked in with were from his battle with some of the other ninja why wanted to kill him." Yamato finally finished, Iruka looked over the table with a pale face, not sure what to say. "So, Naruto actually killed someone because of his frustration, then why is he not in jail for this" Iruka managed to get out before Yamato put a hand over his mouth. "He's not in jail because I made a wood clone and they arrested him. I told Naruto to stay at home for the next year. They are going to do an investigation and discover the same thing Kakashi and myself already know, that Naruto once he gets past 3 tails is not in control of his own body. Once the trial finds him innocent, I will tell him its OK to go outside of the house and I will also terminate the wood clone" Yamato finally finished. "You know what will happen if they find out, you'll be on trial too, and even executed." Iruka said in a hiss. "Is he really worth all of this, besides, once you tell him to stay inside, then he's going to go off worse then before, it'll be the end of you!" Iruka finally shouted, waking Naruto up. "Um, Iruka, please quite down" Naruto said as he walked out of his bedroom and looked to Yamato, who was smiling an evil grin. "What's he so happy about, someone fuck him" Naruto asked bluntly. Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head "Ow, what was that for" he said as Yamato was giving Naruto a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, I see, its 'the look', like at the hot spring, I get it, fear, ok" Naruto said as Yamato went pale. "I don't fall for the same thing more then once, Taichou" Naruto said as he took a chair and sat it to Iruka's left on the table. "Naruto, I, I have something I need to tell you, but you must not be angry with me for any reason." Yamato said as he looked over at Naruto who was giving him a weird look. "OK, what is it" Naruto said looking back. Yamato explained his plan, Naruto did get angry, but not enough to release any tails. "So, where am I to go, I can't stay here, they'll be looking for me here" Naruto said at the last part of his plan. "Yamato, he has a point" Iruka was quick to point out. "OK, then we'll send Naruto to live with his father" Yamato said with a grin. "But, my father, Minato, he's dead, isn't he?" Naruto protested but Iruka and Yamato heard nothing of it. The two made some hand signs and Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the remains of a shadow clone behind.

"Iruka, open up, that's an order" Iruka heard from the door. "OK, coming" he opened the door to find three ANBU standing there, along with Lady Tsunade. "We had arrested Naruto, but once scanning him, we discovered he was a wood clone" she said looking right at Yamato. "You know what this means" she almost yelled at the now former ANBU standing in front of her. "Well, you see, Hokage sama, this was at Naruto's request, he said he would much rather die in a place he felt more comfortable at, and I honored his wish." he said. Iruka was shocked "when did Naruto make this request" he said. "When we went to take him for questioning, he said that he would much rather die at home in the village then outside at the execution area. He has always wanted the village to know that he was gone, so he wanted them to see his body and funeral, not just an execution." Yamato said with an official voice. "You have three seconds to show me a body or you'll be going into the afterlife too, Tenzou" Tsunade spit out, making Yamato cringe because when ever someone used his real name, he knew he was in trouble. "OK, my lady, right this way" he gestured to the kitchen, where a Naruto was laying on the floor, with wound to the back of his head, blood running out onto the tile floor. "Good work, Yamato" was all that Tsunade could say. The four left, taking the Naruto's now limp and cold body with them.

While walking down the street, one of the ANBU scans Naruto's body. "Hokage-sama, take a closer look" the ANBU says with a worried tone. Tsunade looks at the boy and realizes something isn't right, the wound, it had bled on the floor but there was no opening on the top of his head. She stabs him with a kuni, only to see the body turn into a chair. "That bastard, he's still out there" Tsunade about screams, making the ANBU around her cringe at the anger that was radiating from her. "Do you want us to find him, lady Hokage" one of them said to find an extremely angry look on her face. "No, I want you to arrest him, and Yamato, and Iruka!" she says in an ordering tone. "Hai" all three ANBU scream as they vanish to look for the two.

"I wonder if she fell for it" Yamato thinks to himself as he sees Naruto come out from a cabinet. "I don't know, that old hag is pretty smart" Naruto says with a smile before feeling a chakra signal coming closer. Yamato feels the same signal and freezes in fear. "Shit, she didn't" he whispers as he feels the ground shaking. "Yamato, Naruto, get out of here" Iruka says with fear in his voice before the front door explodes, reveling Tsunade. "Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Umino Iruka, you are ALL under arrest" Tsunade screams as Iruka sees a flash of color around him to find that the small kitchen he was in is now filled with ANBU operatives. Naruto can't believe his eyes, he has never seen so many ANBU outside of the headquarters. "What are you arresting me for" Iruka protested as he was bound. "Iruka, you know what was going on, there for, you are an accessory to this" Tsunade points out, making Iruka cower. "Naruto, you are in so much trouble" he hears as Yamato is carried from the house, followed by Iruka then himself. "What should we do with him" an ANBU says, pointing Naruto. "I don't care, as long as he is in jail" Tsunade says, with a bit of hurt in her voice. "Did I save him just to have him play these games and betray the village" she thinks to herself as she walks towards the Hokage Tower. "This is going to be quite a lot of paperwork" she says as she enters her office, finding Shizune already there.

"I heard, was having all three of them arrested a smart choice" Shizune says, taking out a small bottle of sake, knowing that Tsunade would need it. "I often wonder, why am I Hokage, Shizune." She says as she takes a sip. "Having to arrest the one I see as a grand child, being tricked by one of my most trusted ANBU, and having an academy teacher stand by while all this happens, its almost too much." She says before taking another sip. "Shizune, please get Jirayia." Tsunade says, hurt evident in her voice. "Yes, m lady" Shizune says as he leaves her office. "So, will Naruto handle being in jail, it may be for just a few days to get his lesson into his thick head, but still, will he manage." she thought as Jirayia walked into her office. "I heard what you did to the brat, isn't that a little harsh" he said when he saw Tsunade sitting on her desk. "I am beginning to think that myself." she said, taking another sip of sake. She looks up at the door as she hears foot steps coming up the hallway, there is a single knock. "Enter" she says to find an ANBU covered in blood walk in then falls to the floor "What the fuck" she screams as she jumps over her desk and lands next to the ANBU. "Fire…..red…….chakra………6.…TAILS" is all the ANBU could get out before passing out. "Six tails" she screams out as she hears a loud scream followed by an explosion outside of her office. Tsunade gets up and looks out the window to see a large fire from the area of the prison. "Shizune, issue an order for all available shinobi to go to the prison at once and evacuate the civilians to the caves" she screams out to Shizune who is in shock, staring out the window. "And do it NOW" Tsunade screams breaking Shizune from her place. "Hai", Shizune says as she runs out the door as Kakashi enters. "What did you do to Naruto." he says as he walks in with Naruto under his arm and Yamato limping behind him. "So, you two are fine, then what the hell is going on over there" she points out the window. "Well, that was happening when we got there" an ANBU says as he appears beside her holding Iruka. "So, it wasn't Naruto" she thinks as she calls for Shizune to come back into the room from the planning chambers. "Shizune, cancel the evacuation" she orders.

She looks down to Naruto, who looks burnt. "So, what happened, she said something about 6 tails and red chakra" Tsunade says while pointing to the ANBU now sitting up. "She was correct" Yamato says as he lifts up Naruto's shirt to revile that the first half of the seal was faded. "So, it was weakening" she thinks. "Tsunade, we need to reinforce the seal right away" Yamato says. "Very well, do what you must, I will drop all charges against you and Iruka, but Naruto is still in deep shit" she says as Yamato, Iruka, and Naruto vanish from her sight.


	8. Chapter 8: A weakened seal, a village on

Chapter 8: A weakened seal, a village on pins and needles.

Naruto lay in the middle of a room with a suppression seal around him as Yamato looks at him. "You know, the best way to fix a seal that weakened is to completely replace it" he says to Kakashi and Iruka. "But won't that kill you like the fourth" Iruka says with a tone of concern. "Nope, it won't, I am only resealing the chakra into him, not transferring it" Yamato says as he begins the hand signs and removes the old seal. Naruto's body starts to glow red and they can hear a loud growling as Yamato starts to form the new seal, using the outline of the old one as a guide. "The same seal, why, didn't it fail?" Kakashi asks. "I'll explain later" is all Yamato says as he goes back to work. He finishes the seal and the growling noise dissipates and Naruto returns to his regular color. "What was all that?" Iruka asks. "If it wasn't for the seal on the floor, the Kyuubi would have been released, that's why I said I would explain later to Kakashi. About using the same seal, if I was to use a different seal, all of his Jutsu would have put such a strain in it that the first time he even made a single clone, it would have broken." Yamato finishes. "Makes sense" Kakashi says from behind his book. The three sit there, waiting for Naruto to wake up. "So, Iruka, why do you have such an interest in Naruto?" Yamato asks looking towards Iruka. "Well, I guess its because we both had the same child hood." Iruka replies with a somber tone. The three nod their heads as they hear a noise from within the seal. "Naruto, if that's you, tap your right for three times" Yamato commands out. "Why that, Yamato?" Kakashi wonders aloud. "When I was redoing the seal, I could feel Kyuubi trying to completely possess him, so if it is Naruto, he would follow the orders I gave him" Yamato says to see Naruto's left leg come into the air. "Shit, did it fail" he thinks. "Yamato, that's his left leg" Iruka says with a fearful tone. "I know" Yamato says as he thrusts his hands into the floor, reinforcing the seal. Just as the seal reinforcement reaches Naruto, he rolls over, tapping his right foot three times against the ground, Iruka, Yamato and Kakashi all let out a sigh. "So, I suspect it was a success" they hear from behind them as Tsunade walks up and takes a seat near the three. "It was, except for the scare at the end" Yamato says as he releases the seal, letting Naruto finally sit up.

"Where am I" Naruto questioned as he looked around him to see a seal. "So, this is what jail is like" he says as he notices the seal vanishing from around him. "Are you ok, Naruto" he hears from the other side of the room to see Tsunade waving at him. "Ya, I am, no thanks to you ogre" he says with a laugh. Tsunade, taking this the wrong way, sends a chakra blast towards Naruto who easily avoids it. Naruto stands up and walks to the four, now looking at him with a weird look. "What, do I have something on my face" he says as he looks at the two. "Yamato, is it possible, that he was possessed?" Tsunade says as she points to his eyes. "My eyes, what's wrong" Naruto says. He puts his hands into his favorite seal, _Kage Bushin No Jutsu, _he looks into his clone's eyes, noticing how one of them is blue and the other is a fiery red. "What the hell did you do" Naruto says as he walks to Yamato, glaring at him with a murderous intent. "Naruto, control your self, it wasn't supposed to happen" Yamato says as he ready himself for the attack. "What wasn't supposed to happen" Naruto says looking at Yamato. "I don't care if my eyes are a different color, they look cool like that" Naruto continues. "I was talking about this" Naruto says as he looks down the enormous bulge in his pants. "Oh, well, that's a simple side effect" Yamato said with a blush. "So, let me get this straight, a boner is a side effect of sealing" Naruto says with a curious yet deadly tone. "Well, if you are of the age you are, it is. It's such a demand on the body that your body retaliates against it, hence this." Yamato says as he walks over, flicking Naruto's already painful erection. "Damnit, that hurt" Naruto screams as he takes a swing at Yamato. "Easy or I will kick it next time" Yamato jokes as Naruto turns red. "Where is a bathroom at, I feel sick" Naruto says to see Kakashi point at the door and motion to his left.

Naruto runs out of the sealing room and right into the bathroom. He runs into a toilet stall and pulls his pants down, grabbing his firm cock, which was at least a few inches longer then before. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, did Yamato really do this. He hears footsteps come into the bathroom, and feels Yamato's chakra signature. "Naruto, need any help" Yamato says as he goes into the stall next to him. "No, I am fine" Naruto lies as moves his hands up and down his shaft. "Naruto, I know what you are doing, and don't, if you want, I can help" Yamato warns over the stall wall. "OK, then how are you going to fix this one smarty" Naruto nags back. "Easy" Yamato says as he walks through the wall separating the two. "Like this" Yamato says as he lowers down onto Naruto. "But, that, won't it hurt" Naruto asks as Yamato sits down completely on Naruto's erection. All Naruto could do is let out a rough moan. "See, I told you so" Yamato says as he moves up and down on Naruto. Naruto and Yamato thrust themselves up and down, emitting loud moans which can be heard in the sealing room. "Looks like Yamato is helping Naruto" Kakashi says as another loud moan echoes out of the hallway. "Oh, Naruto, over, I think I may" Yamato pants as he shoots his seed against the door on the bathroom stall. The tightening feeling sends Naruto over the edge, he sends his seed deep into Yamato. The two sit there, catching their breath. "Naruto, is this how Kakashi felt" Yamato asks as he pulls his pants back up. "No, Kakashi wasn't anywhere near this good" was all Naruto could reply as he cleaned himself up.

"So, did everything go OK" Kakashi says as he notices Yamato and Naruto exit the bathroom. "I am surprised you aren't limping" Tsunade says to Yamato. "Why would I be limping, I already healed that" Yamato says as he looks to Tsunade. "Ya, he fixed my little problem." Naruto says as he walks over to Kakashi. Yamato turns around, revealing a wet spot on the back of his pants. "Looks like some of us can handle our liquids better then others" Kakashi jokingly says as he points to the wet spot. Naruto runs up to Yamato and hands him some toilet paper from his pocket. "You seem to be leaking a little" Naruto says with a smile as Yamato reaches behind him, feeling the wet spot. "Oh, I see" he says as he brings his fingers to his nose, "Yup, that's Naruto." Yamato says as he walks to the bathroom, wondering if this was the last time he would be this close to his new lover. As Naruto watches Yamato walk to the bathroom, he wonders "Will Yamato seal me more often then fix the side effect", letting a smile come across his face. A few minutes later, Naruto notices the is the only one left in the room. "Naruto, hurry up before I lock you in there" Tsunade yells into the building. "Coming" was all Naruto could reply as he ran towards the door. The four step out into the sun light, causing their eyes to hurt. "Well, Naruto, since you are back to normal, lets get you back into action. Remember though, you are still in trouble, but consider this probation." Tsunade says as she looks over to the blond who is walking on the other side of Kakashi. "Yosh!" is all Naruto says as they go their separate ways. Naruto walks to Iruka's house and enters it, seeing Iruka sitting on the couch. "I am going to go to bed, see you later" Naruto says to Iruka as he walks by.


	9. Chapter 9: An ANBU rejected, but

Chapter 9: An ANBU rejected, but a jounin none the less.

Naruto walks back into the village, checking in with the guards at the gate and going to the Hokage tower to give his report. "I hope she is happy, I damn near died" he mumbles as he passes Asuma. "What, you, die, never." Asuma jokes as Naruto walks by. "Can't you go fuck with someone else, like Kureni" Naruto says with a joking tone. "No, she's already drained me for today" Asuma replies to see Naruto give him a dirty look. "Pervert." Naruto dejects to Asuma, causing the taller ninja to laugh dropping his cigarette down the front of his vest. "Oh, shit, ouch" Asuma says with a panic while slapping himself as smoke came up from his vest. Finally, he takes it off and throws it onto the ground as it starts to smoke and flames are visible, licking around the sides. "Ah, oh well, time for a new one, Tsunade is going to be pissed" he grumbles. "Oh well, I am going that way too, I have a mission report to put in." Naruto says to Asuma. "I thought that team leaders were supposed to do that" Asuma points out. "Well, both Kakashi and Yamato have been making me do it for weeks now and its almost common for me to have to do it" Naruto explains. "Really" Asuma replies rubbing his temples.

Naruto and Asuma reach the Hokage tower and go their separate ways. Naruto follows the familiar hallway to Tsunade's office while Asuma goes to the equipment distribution area. Naruto knocks on Tsunade's door. "Enter" she replies as he opens the door. "Lady, I am ready to submit my mission report" Naruto says as he is standing in full attention in front of Tsunade. "Naruto, at ease" Tsunade orders as she stands up, Naruto following her orders relaxes to see Yamato sitting on a couch. Naruto and Yamato have been dating off an on and have become steady since the sealing incident. Yamato loves Naruto for his hyper activeness, reminding him of a childhood he never had while Naruto loves Yamato for his calm demeanor that has saved Naruto's ass many a time. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have to tell you that your request to join the ANBU under Yamato-taichou's lead has been rejected. A captain can't be dating one of his subordinates, how ever, the council has granted one thing that you have been waning for so long." Tsunade says as she gets out green box from behind her desk. "Yamato, wish to explain the details" Tsunade says as Yamato stands up to pick up the box. "Naruto, because of your services to the village, your dedication to the protection of its people, and your development both as a shinobi and citizen of Konohagakure, they have awarded you a promotion." Yamato says as he opens the box, revealing a vest like the one that Yamato is wearing. "So, I am a Chuunin now?" Naruto says with excitement. "No, Naruto, sorry, you aren't, nor will you ever be." Yamato says as he takes out the vest, placing the box on the couch and walking behind Naruto. "Naruto, please raise your arms" Yamato instructs as he slides the vest over Naruto's arms and zips up the front. "Wow, perfect fit" Naruto says with a tone of disappointment. "But since I am not a Chuunin, I do not deserve to ware this, nor will I ever get to ware one." Naruto says, even more depressed. "What are you talking about Naruto, you may not be a Chuunin, but I thought Jounin was better." Yamato says as he looks at Naruto who has tears in his eyes from what he thought was a bad joke. "W…what……Jou…nin….me?" Naruto asks stuttering. "That's correct, congratulations Jounin Uzumaki" Tsunade says with a tone of honor. "I….I am a …." was all Naruto could get out before his world goes black. "Naruto, are you still here Naruto" he hears his name being said as everything comes back to life. Naruto feels not a hard floor beneath his back, but much rather a soft cushion. "What, what happened" he asks as he sees Yamato come into view, followed by Tsunade, Kakashi, and Asuma. "You passed out after getting your vest" Asuma says, laughing. "What, what vest, where am I" Naruto continued. "Naruto, its OK, being excited is normal, you went from Genin to Jounin in a flash, you were also tired from your mission" Kakashi reassures the blond. "So, let me get this straight, I a now a jounin even though all the trouble I have caused" Naruto asks while looking around. "Well, you may have caused some trouble, but we all did at one point in our lives" Yamato says as he hands Naruto his vest back. "Naruto, Asuma told me about what you said about what you think is going on between him and Kureni, and I must say, jounin don't' fuel or spread rumors" Tsunade said in a lecturing tone. "Well, its not a rumor, its public knowledge, have you ever walked by her apartment when he is there, you can not only hear it but also smell it" Naruto says as Asuma doubles his fists. "Naruto, it is none of your business, nor should you be hanging around her apartment, or mine for a fact." Asuma says with an extremely irritated tone. "Well, its not my fault you two are so damn loud and I have to walk by there to get to Yamato's hou" Naruto said as he was cut off by one of Asuma's fists landing right on his jaw bone, sending him back into the couch. "Ouch, I don't give a damn if you were the third's son" Naruto spits out, getting up on his feet. "Naruto, Asuma, there is a time and a place for a fight and right now this is neither the time nor the place" Tsunade screams out as Naruto picks up Asuma and walks over to the window. "Hope you can fly" Naruto says as he pitches Asuma out the window. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing" Yamato shrieks out. "Its OK, watch." Naruto says as Asuma walks back into the window, his feet glowing blue. "Naruto, take this" Asuma says as he brings a foot right between Naruto's legs. The Naruto Asuma kicked vanishes and the one sitting on the couch laughs. "Ha, he fell for my clone" the real Naruto chuckles. "You're right, but don't try that again" Asuma warns Naruto as he walks over and hovers a kuni knife over the blonds lap "Or someone would end up nut less" Asuma laughs as the kuni begins to glow blue. "OK, now that that is out of the way, lets get on with the meeting" Tsunade continued.

The meeting went on for hours and Yamato and Naruto are walking home. "See, listen" Naruto says as he passes Kureni's apartment hearing moans. "I see, wanna have a battle between them" Yamato says with a smile. "Na, my ass all already hurts from the mission" Naruto says with a tired voice. "Who knows, maybe next time" Naruto says as he pecks Yamato's neck just as they heard a loud scream come form the apartment building. "See, sounds like she is almost done" Yamato says with an official tone. The two walk away laughing as the moaning starts getting quieter.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing but ANBU missions

Chapter 10: Nothing but ANBU missions, ninja boredom

Naruto walked around the house, looking at everything that was there. Since him and Yamato had gotten together, they were able to make enough money for a decent house and Naruto had convinced Yamato to leave his old dump and move in with him. "Kami, I wish Yamato-san was here" Naruto said as he passed some ANBU mission papers his lover had left on a table saying where he had to go. "Naruto, you home" he heard from the door followed by a knock. "Ya come on in Baa-chan" he replied as Tsunade opened the door to find Naruto walking around in just his boxers. "Where the hell are your cloths" she spat out. "Laundry day" was Naruto's reply as he went into the kitchen to make tea for his guest. "So, why are you here, granny T?" Naruto asked while poking his head around the wall separating the kitchen and living room. "You know, checking up since regular missions are slow and far between" she responded as he set the platter with two tea cups and the tea pot on the small table between the chairs where they were setting. "Well, exactly how long is Yamato's mission going to be" he asked as he took a sip of tea. "Only two weeks" she replied, causing Naruto to choke on his tea. "What do you mean only two weeks, I'll die of DSB before he gets back" he replies with a fake panic in his voice. "What the hell is DSB" Tsunade asked, looking at Naruto with look of wonder. "Well, you know baa-chan, Deadly Sperm Back-up" Naruto replied with a smile. "Pervert" was all Tsunade could get out. The two sat, drinking and talking for a while. Before they knew it, it was almost six in the evening. "Well, I think this was a long enough bathroom break" Tsunade says as the door opens. "Bathroom break, right, now get back to work you bum" Shizune says as she walks into the room. "Welcome home" Naruto says as Shizune gives him a weird look. "What the hell do you mean by 'welcome home'" She asks as she takes a seat next to Tsunade. "Well, I heard about your housing problems and talked it over with seme-san and he said it would be OK for you to move in" Naruto says as Tsunade laughs at the way he referred to Yamato. Tsunade leaves and Shizune goes on a tour of the house with Naruto.

The house is spacious. Two bedrooms and each one having its own bathroom. The kitchen has a place for a table in it and is right off of the living room. The bedrooms are on either side of a hallway, ending with a linen closet at the end. Naruto shows her where the deck is and takes her into the yard. There is green grass going from one red wood fence to another. There is a small patch of dirt where Naruto had started a small garden and an area of concrete where Yamato honed his wood element jutsu. The house had redwood siding and a tan tile roof, nothing special. Shizune was looking around in wonder as she walked back into the house through the backdoor that led through the laundry room where Naruto was emptying some cloths into a basket to hang on the line in the back yard. The two heard a creek from the front of the house and looked in surprise to see Yamato walk into the house and drop his pack in the kitchen. "Welcome back, Yamato-san" Naruto rang as he raised back up. "Ah, such a wonderful sight" Yamato said, referring to how Naruto was bent over, his tanned skin reveling his ass crack from beneath his boxers and exposing the top of said crack. "Try not to be so perverted in front of our guests." Naruto joked. "So, I take it that means that Shizune moved in" Yamato says as said ninja walked around the corner. "I thank you for the offer, Yamato." she said with a grateful tone. "You're always welcome here" Yamato replied as he walked by to help Naruto with the laundry. Yamato smiled, thinking of dirty thoughts which made his nose bleed slightly. Yamato decided to stop his thought there and pinched Naruto's left ass cheek. "What the hell" Naruto spit out as he almost jumped into the washing machine, making Shizune laugh at what was going on. "Well, you know Naruto, I needed to make sure this wasn't a dream" Yamato said with an apologetic tone. "Then pinch yourself" Naruto replied to Yamato with a look that only made him laugh. "Naruto, Yamato, I will leave you two alone, I'll go read a book" Shizune said as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door slightly. Naruto and Yamato hung the laundry on the line and came back in. As Yamato went into the bathroom to take a shower, Naruto walked behind him to the bedroom to get some cloths on. Naruto looked through his closet to find nothing but a pair of orange pants and a grey shirt that had the Konoha leaf on it. He slid it over his shoulders and noticed that Yamato had removed his shirt and was sitting on the bed. Naruto had always loved the way Yamato's abs were always in perfect flexed condition and wished he could get his own to look that way. "Naruto, if you stare, I might have a problem" Yamato said, snapping Naruto out of his day dream of himself having a perfect body. Since missions were few and far between, Naruto had started to gain some weight. Naruto finished getting dressed as Yamato entered the bathroom and got into the shower. As soon as he exited the bedroom, Naruto went directly to making dinner. It was a few minutes later when Yamato came back out and took a seat by the kitchen table as Naruto worked on dinner. The entire house soon had the smell of a pork stir-fry and dumplings. Shizune opened her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen, looking at Yamato who was reading a news paper. "Does Naruto always cook like this" she asked him as he took a sip of tea. "Ya, some times it's better" Yamato replied after his sip, making Shizune wonder where he got this talent. The three ate dinner and soon retired back to the living room where they talked. After a few hours, Naruto and Yamato got up to go to bed. Shizune, also tired, went to bed, thinking nothing of what was going to possibly happen.

Naruto and Yamato were laying in bed, just looking at the ceiling. "Yamato, sorry" Naruto said with a giggle. "Sorry for what" Yamato replied to only have his answer delivered directly to his nose. "Damnit Naruto, what the hell did you eat" Yamato screamed as he jumped out of bed to open a window. "Well, I definitely didn't eat you, that's for sure" Naruto replied almost mockingly. "Naruto, you know what the punishment for bed farts is, don't you?" Yamato asked in a serious tone. "Oh no, not that." Naruto dejected, trying his best not to laugh. Before he had any time to react, Yamato had pounced him, jabbing a finger into Naruto's ass. "Oh, Yamato, don't" Naruto protested, fearing that Shizune would hear them. "Naruto, you did the crime, now accept the punishment" Yamato said as he continued to scissor Naruto's opening. "Yamato, please stop, I may do it again" Naruto warned as he let one slip around Yamato's finger, making Yamato pull out of him. "OK, that calls for the final punishment." Yamato almost shouted as he centered over Naruto's hole, pushing in. "Oh, Yamato, please, stop" Naruto fake plead as Yamato thrust in and out of him, making his balls slap against Naruto's back side. "Oh, Ah, Kami, I am going to…" Naruto said as he spilled his seed on the bed, tightening around Yamato's cock, making him spill his seed into Naruto's ass. "OH TENZOU!" Naruto screamed, waking Shizune up. "Naruto, could you possible be louder" Yamato said as Naruto fell asleep beside him. "Oh well" he though as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke to a note:

_Naruto,  
__Tsunade sent me on a special mission, I will be back as soon as I can. I am going to the water nation. Please take care and I love you as always_

_-Yamato_

_PS: I have a feeling you woke Shizune up last night._

Naruto was quite annoyed with this, there were always missions that Yamato had to go on while he sat around and did household chores. He had managed to use shadow clones to do everything last week and this week decided that he would do them himself so he had something to do. He walked into the kitchen to see Shizune sitting at the table. "Oh, good morning Naruto" she said as she looked at him with a blush. "Sorry for waking you last night, I know I did" Naruto said with an extremely sorry tone. "Naruto, its OK, some times Tsunade gets that way" Shizune says as Naruto gets to work with his domestic chores, which she can tell is starting to piss him off. "Well, Naru-kun, I am going to get going, see ya" she waves as she exits the house to go to the Hokage tower. Naruto continued working in the kitchen, cleaning up. He then went into the bathroom and cleaned it when there was a knock on his door. Naruto, not wishing to see who it was at all, answered the door to find Asuma standing there, alone. "Come on in" he said as he opened the door and Asuma stepped in. Asuma looked like someone had hit him with a thousand bricks. "What the hell happened" Naruto asked as Asuma sat into a chair, not smoking a cigarette, which almost never happened. "It's Kureni, I have a problem" Asuma said. "OK, then why not go to the Hokage about it if you got her pregnant" Naruto said expecting for Asuma to knock him into next week. Asuma laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I didn't do that, she found out that I was cheating on her" he said with concern of his own safety. "You, with who" Naruto asked as Shizune entered the room, back home for a lunch break. "She found out, didn't she" Shizune said. "You are cheating with her" Naruto said in surprise. "Naruto, I need you to know, it wasn't supposed to last. We only did it once on a mission and it went on from there" Asuma plead as Naruto was looking extremely irritated. "You know, if she finds out you are here, she'll come seeking revenge, and when she finds Shizune, it'll be even worse. Yamato and I worked our asses off for this." Naruto about screamed. "Naru-kun, its ok, Asuma and I can hide here. I know some pretty strong genjutsu that could completely hide us" Shizune said. "OK, he can stay until Yamato gets back from his mission, then we are to talk this over like grown ninja, not academy students" Naruto said in defeat. He knew once Asuma had stepped foot into his house, that this would mean that she would be looking for him. Naruto looked around with irritation at the work to do when he heard another knock at the door. "I don't need any more fucking drama" he screamed to see Iruka walk into the house. "Iruka, what brings you here" Naruto asked in surprise. "The Hokage is requesting your presence, you might want to pack a gear bag" Iruka said. Naruto packed a bag and went off for the Hokage tower.


	11. Chapter 11: New Missions, Old Problems

Chapter 11: New Missions, Old Problems

Naruto walked through the streets of Konohagakure wearing his trademark black and orange pants and shirt with his green ninja vest. He approached the Hokage tower and waved at the guards as he entered. The place was busier then normal, more ninja were running around and he had no clue what was going on. He turned down the hallway to Tsunade's office to find it was blocked by ANBU guards. "State your purpose, you have three seconds" one ANBU said without emotion as one brought a kunai up in preparation. "I am here to see the Hokage under her request" Naruto said as Shizune entered the hallway. "Naruto, here is your pass" she said as she handed him a card with his picture on it. "What is going on here" Naruto asked as Shizune ushered him into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade, what's going on here" he asked as she looked over the papers in front of her. "Naruto, we have received information that the Water village is preparing to attack, we have stepped up guard and you will be placed on village patrol" Tsunade said with as much seriousness and commanding tone as possible. "Hai" Naruto let out before turning to go to the mission room to receive his mission. "Uzumaki Naruto, because of the security measures, you wouldn't be able to get to the mission room, all missions are being assigned from here" Tsunade said, causing Naruto to turn around. "Understood" Naruto said in a cold voice. Tsunade told him to go to tower 34 on the west wall where he would pick up his assignments. As Naruto walked to his post, he looked around. The entire village seemed dead, even the civilians were preparing for war. Many shops were closed or being closed, some already had boards over the windows. Naruto walked down a road that went past his old apartment building. He remembered how he could see tower 34 from the balcony, the land lady, and the day he got evicted. Naruto thought long and hard, he had many times thought of giving up on the village that had turned its back on him. He often thought of leaving it to who ever attacked, but remembered his dreams, his wishes, his promise.

As Naruto walked to the door of tower 34, an ANBU guard stopped him. Naruto flashed his pass and the guard moved to one side and the door opened. As Naruto walked to the top of the tower, he looked out a window. He had known that tower 34 was one of the tallest outlook towers but now he saw exactly how tall it was. "Jounin Uzumaki, is everything ok" he heard from behind him to see an ANBU trying to pass. "Hai, trying to get used to the height" Naruto replied as the ANBU passed him. "Wow, this place is crawling with them, I wonder" Naruto thought as he opened the door at the top. Light flooded the passageway as he opened the door. He could almost look the Hokage faces eye to eye as he heard a familiar voice. "OK, set up the weapons and get the sleeping quarters ready, our reinforcements will be arriving soon" the voice said from behind it's ANBU mask. "Sir, where am I to be stationed here" Naruto said as he walked to the masked man. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have seen me many times, no more formalities" the ANBU spat out as Naruto looked at the mask closer. "Ya" he pretty much screamed before a hand went across his mouth. "I will give report to Uzumaki Naruto now, if any more arrive, have them wait and I will brief them all once I am done" the ANBU said as he walked Naruto over to a door and opened it. The two stepped in and Naruto felt his heart pick up and sink at the same time. The ANBU removed its mask to reveal who it was. As Naruto looked in horror at the man before him, he never thought this would happen. "Yamato, since when were you here" Naruto asked with fire in his eyes. Naruto was told that his mission would take weeks and now here he was, in the village, not even far away from their house. "Naruto, we were trying to decide who to bring here. This tower overlooks not only the village, but also two main entrance gates. We decided that yourself, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and Asuma were best suited to be here. This tower would be the first place the enemy would attack." Yamato said as Naruto dropped his head. "So, what skills are the others bringing." Naruto asked as Yamato opened a scroll. "We already know about Sakura's medical ninjutsu and Sai's beast paintings. Asuma is good at close combat, has wind chakra, and also has a summon contract. You have the wind chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra to use if necessary," Yamato sad with extra emphasis on the words if necessary "you also have the multi shadow clone jutsu and the mass shadow clone jutsu along with the toad summoning contract. Kiba has Akamaru, his combination attacks." Yamato finished. "How many will be here" Naruto asked in an official tone. Yamato could tell that Naruto was already running plans through his mind on what to do if everything went wrong. "We will have a total of 45 people, 10 ninja teams, and 5 civilians for cooking and other daily chores. You will be a team leader. Your team will consist of 2 chuunin and 1 more jounin. Naruto opened the door and walked out back into the sun.

He looked over the edge of the wall, seeing the hundred and fifty foot drop for the first time. He nearly fainted thinking of fighting someone at this height. "Naruto" he heard his voice being called by Sakura as she walked through the door followed by the other who were going to be there. "Sakura, Yamato-taichou wants to see you three in room number thirteen, Asuma-kun, I will speak with you in room twelve then you are to join the others in room thirteen. "Who gave you that authority" Asuma asked with a hint of anger. "You and I will be on the same team, I am your temporary captain for now. We need to meet with the two chuunin that were assigned to my team as well and discuss what we are going to do." Naruto finished "How the hell did I get stuck with a person like him as my captain" Asuma mumbled as he felt a gust of wind then heard a rip from his pants. He looked down and in horror found a perfect cut right in the middle of his zipper. "Its because I have twenty wind chakra based attacks, any one of them could kill someone from almost one hundred feet away" Naruto said as Asuma started to mentally pick himself up off the ground. He was just shown by someone who was just a little over half his age. "Understood" Asuma said with a tear to his eye. "Its OK Asuma-kun, you are the fukutaichou" Naruto said. With those words, Asuma felt a little better as he entered the room and found the rest of his team. The team consisted of not only himself and Naruto, but also his nephew, Konohamaru, and a very timid boy named Saki. Naruto greeted Konohamaru and introduced himself to Saki, a recent graduate from the Ninja Academy who passed the Chuunin exams in the first try. Naruto had looked at Saki's Bingo Book listing and noticed that his record was almost exactly like his own. As Naruto continued the meeting, he used a wind chakra jutsu to open the door between room twelve and thirteen. Naruto's team listened in as the others were also listed as team captains. Naruto was shocked to hear that Kiba had been assigned a team of nothing but Chuunin, but wasn't surprised as Sakura was named the captain of the medical corps detachment that was assigned and that Sai was assigned as captain of the "Art attack" squad. Naruto shut the door and continued his own meeting until he heard a knock at the door. "Naruto, why did your team not attend the meeting, I am outpost commander, not you." Yamato said with a demeaning tone. "They did" Naruto replied as he opened the door between the rooms again. "Oh, so that was you, not a draft, good work Naruto-Taichou" Yamato said with a nod of his head as the others looked on in awe. The two were lovers but that didn't show itself at all while working together until later that evening.

Everyone had settled down for the evening and they were all inside the meeting rooms which had their walls moved to form one large room. They group were eating a dinner of ramen with bread and milk. Naruto enjoyed it, until Yamato cut him off at only four bowls. "Hey, I am still hungry" Naruto protested like some small kid to only have an ANBU ration tossed to him by Yamato. "Tight-ass" Naruto mumbled with a fake pout. "Wouldn't you know" Yamato replied with a smile, causing the entire room to erupt into laughter. Everyone could tell this was going to be interesting and some were even placing best on how long until the professionalism wore off and the two were caught fucking like there was no tomorrow in the shower room. Naruto and Yamato slept in different rooms, and even had different guard times. Everyone was impressed by the way they didn't let their relationship interfere with the mission. Naruto and Yamato had found other ways to relieve themselves. Yamato created a wood dummy and used it as Naruto gave a new meaning to the term "Go fuck yourself". Almost every night, he would create a shadow clone and fuck it until it started to bleed. Once he released it, he would perform a simple medical jutsu on his rear end and go back to sleep. Many thought this was smart, but some, particularly Asuma, though it was disgusting. Naruto had often times awoke to find Asuma stroking himself, and offered Asuma use of a shadow clone that he henged to look like Kureni, but Asuma would always refuse, muttering something about how he didn't want to fuck his own captain by proxy. Naruto got tired of offering and stopped after a week.

It was now a week into his mission and Naruto had seen nothing. The silence continued until that night, there was a loud explosion near tower 23. Everyone was put on guard until they discovered that it was only a cooking accident. Naruto had completed his guard period and laid down on his futon. He drifted off to sleep quickly. Without knowing it, Naruto had slipped into a nightmare. He was screaming out Yamato's and Sakura's name, crying uncontrollably. He awoke to find both Yamato and Sakura at his side with Yamato holding a cold washcloth to his head. "Yamato, what's wrong" he asked. "Naruto, Sakura and I heard your screams and we came here to see what was going on." Yamato said, removing the cold cloth from Naruto's head. "Then what's with the cold cloth" Naruto asked. "I had Sakura do a complete scan, the medics are on their way, it seems your appendix is about to rupture" Yamato said in concern. "My what is going to do what" Naruto screamed out as he sat up to be met by a sharp jab of pain in his gut. He slammed himself back down. "Damnit, that hurt" Naruto hissed out as a medic entered the room with a stretcher. "Sakura, how is his condition" the medic said. "Not good, we need to remove it now" she said as she opened her medic bag and started removing scalpels and other tools. "Shall I summon Tsunade-sama" the medic asked. "Yes" was Sakura's only response as she used a jutsu to make Naruto's stomach area numb. Naruto looked down in horror as Sakura started her incision. He blacked out at the sight of his own gut area being opened.

Naruto woke up to find himself in a room, still at the tower. He looked around to find that Sakura had started an IV drip on him and he tried to move. "Naruto, you are still healing, the Kyuubi had started to absorb your appendix before I got to it. Tsunade decided it was in your best interest to let him completely absorb it. You've been out for two days." she finished. "So, am I going to be OK" Naruto asked as he saw her nod. "You will be able to return to active duty in a few days, until then, you have been assigned to help out Ichiraku Teuchi with the cooking and kitchen duties. Even an injured ninja has purpose" she said as Tsunade entered the room. "So, Naruto is awake now and I take it he accepted the new assignment" she said as Naruto started to stand up. He felt a cold draft in a place he didn't want to find and looked down to find everything was in plain view. "Where the hell are my cloths" he hissed as he picked up a sheet and covered himself with it. "Over there" Sakura said pointing to a box. "Thanks" was all Naruto said as he got up and dressed himself. He stepped out of the room back into the light.

Yamato noticed he was up and walked over to him. "You are to report to the kitchen on level 3 right away" he ordered from behind his mask. "Hai, but I have a request" Naruto said. "A request, you may proceed" Yamato said. "A night on the town with my seme-san" Naruto said as Yamato decked Naruto right in the gut. "What the hell did you do that for" Naruto pretty much shouted. "You know exactly what that was for, first off, we are not let this get between us. Second, I heard about your offer to Asuma, if you dare cheat, then you'll pay dearly" Yamato warned as he slipped off his mask, revealing an even more frightening ghoul look. Naruto pissed himself in fear and fell to the floor, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Sakura quickly removed Naruto and gave him a pair of spare ANBU pants. Naruto didn't like the way they felt. He looked down at the black pants that hugged every single curve of his body, even places he wished they hadn't. He walked down to the kitchen and met an ANBU guard. "Your purpose here, Uzumaki Naruto, is?" the ANBU asked as Naruto explained his temporary duty assignment to the ANBU guard who only nod his head and opened the door to the kitchen where he walked in to fine Teuchi already hard at work. "Ah, Naruto, you made it, I want you to work on measuring ingredients and adding them to the pots here. Once you are done with that, Ayume is in the dish room and would like help" he said. Naruto nod his head and hung his vest up, replacing it with a white apron. So, I take it that Ayume-debe needs my help, I try if I can fit" Naruto joked as Teuchi gave him a deadly look. The old man explained how he would be in worse pain if his daughter heard him refer to her that way. The day continued with Naruto finishing his duties. He looked at the massive pots of ramen stock and then looked at Teuchi. "Um, old man, how are we going to get this up there" he asked. "Easy, match the number on the hose with the number on the pot and write it down. Once we are up there, we will only cook the noodles on sight and pump the stock to the serving area" Teuchi said as Naruto looked on in shock. He never though how much preparation went into serving so many people so quickly and now also saw why Yamato had cut him off. Naruto realized that they only cooked enough for everyone and no more. The three of them managed to serve all 45 people and went to work cleaning up. Naruto finished after hours of cleaning and went back to his team's sleeping quarters. The commanders had decided that teams would preform watch and that each team was to have a separate sleeping and living area so they had enough room to store their gear. Naruto walked in and was greeted by Asuma sitting up, reading a book and Saki and Konohamaru sleeping. Naruto walked over to Asuma, looked at him and asked the question everyone knew was coming. "What'cha reading" Naruto asked. "Um, nothing special, just an Icha Icha book" Asuma said with almost no emotion. Naruto walked over to his cot and collapsed and hissed in agony as his abdomen stung where his appendix was being absorbed. He drifted off to sleep, fully clothed, wondering how all that cleaning wore him out but missions didn't.


	12. Chapter 12: Kitchen Duties, Day 2

Chapter 12: Kitchen Duties, Day 2

Naruto had woke up at just before five in the morning. He got his stuff together and headed to the shower room. As he entered, he heard that someone was already there. Naruto selected a stall that was in the middle of the line of twelve that lined one wall. Each shower had its own soap dispensers, a door that closed so no one could glance in and see who was in one. The shower room also stood as the restroom. On the other side from the showers, toilet's lined the wall except for a few sinks that were by the door. The tower had been built before the time that there were many female ninja and there for, was open to everyone. Naruto stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He hissed as it hit him, making him squirm in the rather small shower stall. Naruto had stopped using his clones a way for release and took to masturbation like just about everyone else. He closed his eyes as he washed his hair, letting the soapy water run down his face and onto his almost perfect body. Naruto had done some training and his muscles were becoming even more defined and were more like his lovers. Naruto heard a knock at the door. He opened one eye to see a tall figure standing through the glass of the door. "Occupied, move on" he said as he went back to washing himself. Naruto had moved down his body from his head. His hands rubbing soap over every part of his upper body. Soap and water glistened across his body as he continued with the chore of cleaning himself. He rinsed and made his way to his mid section and brushed his dick with his had, making it get hard. "Damnit, not here" he though as he continued to wash himself, knowing he would either have to turn the water to cold or take care of the problem himself. After rinsing his body, he could feel a draft. He gathered some soap into his hands and bent over to start washing his long muscled legs. As he bent over, the draft became more defined but he felt no chakra other then his own in the room. When he was completely bent over, he suddenly felt a presence in the stall with him. Before he could ask who it was, he had his answer. A sharp and familiar pain ran up his spine as he felt someone push past his ring of muscles, slamming right into the bundle of nerves that were located near the prostrate. "Yamato, no" he panted as the person behind him continued. He looked behind him to see his lover thrusting, driving himself further and further, deeper and deeper. Naruto had never thought that Yamato could be into public sex. As the two continued, he became horrified at the though of what would happen if someone came in and found them. Naruto then asked the question. "What if someone finds us?" he panted out to have his reply growled to him. "Genjutsu, relax" Yamato said between pants. Naruto, now more relaxed, started thrusting himself back against Yamato, the stall rattled as Naruto heard Yamato moan. He felt a sudden hot sensation deep within his bowels and his lover slowly retract out of him, his colon trying its best to return to its normal size and he could feel semen running out past his sphincter. Naruto found himself being turned around to find Yamato on his knees. Naruto had an idea of that was going to happen. Yamato opened his mouth and lounged forward, swallowing all ten inches of Naruto's now painfully hard cock. "Ugh, ahh" was all Naruto could get out as he felt his member being swallowed by Yamato like it was the last thing to eat in the entire base. Naruto relaxed and slid his hands to the small shelf that was surrounding the shower stall as Yamato started to move his tongue around his member as he continued to suck on it. Naruto's eyes were starting to roll back into the back of his head. "Ugh, Yamato, please" was all Naruto could get out before he felt a pain in his balls ripple through his entire member as he shot his seed deep into Yamato's mouth. Yamato tried his best to swallow every ounce of his lovers seed but he couldn't keep up. Naruto had released what he referred to as a "DSB Dam". As Yamato continued to try his best to swallow, Naruto continued his orgasm. Naruto felt like he was deflating, then looked down to see his lover remove his mouth from his cock. He could see that he was still cuming. Naruto finally stopped his fountain of semen after almost half a minute and looked down to Yamato who was covered in his white sticky seed. "Damn, its been too long, huh?" was all Yamato could get out as Naruto pulled him up by his hair into a heated kiss. Naruto could not only taste Yamato, but also himself. He felt his seed spreading between the two of them, Naruto's tongue fought with Yamato's for supremacy in each others mouths. After almost half an hour, Naruto and Yamato separated in a puff of smoke. Naruto got back to his shower and cleaned himself up really good as he heard Yamato giggle in the stall next to his. "Seme-san, what is it" Naruto asked. "You provided dental floss" Yamato replied as he passed a stray pubic hair under the small glass partition. He looked down to see a blond curly hair pass under the glass. Naruto was mortified to say the least. "You sick bastard" he whispered through the crack. "You know you love it, Uke-kun" Yamato said through the same crack. Naruto laughed at the way Yamato referred to him and remembered back to the day he first called Yamato "Seme-san" in front of Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto stepped out, fully clothed and left the shower room.

He went to the kitchen and got started helping Teuchi and Ayume with making breakfast. Today's breakfast was pancakes with eggs and bacon. The pancakes would be made down there and the eggs and bacon would be made at the serving area. Naruto used his shadow clones to run everything to the serving area as Teuchi and Ayume looked in amazement at what Naruto was doing. Naruto was excited because this was the last day of kitchen duties and he knew it. The morning continued and Naruto's most dreaded chore came. He used his clones to do the dishes, leaving almost a full hour to do what ever they wanted to do. Naruto and Ayume walked out of the kitchen with Teuchi walking behind them a few feet. Naruto turned to Ayume, "You know, anyone with a good chakra network could make shadow clones" Naruto said as Ayume raised an eyebrow. "I though it was only for use by Ninja?" she asked. "It is, but what do you think a Ninja becomes when they retire. If you were to learn the kage bushin jutsu, your work load would be a lot less and you and your father could save a lot of money in the process" Naruto said with a tone that was almost like a sales pitch. "But, what if someone sees me, isn't it a forbidden jutsu, Naruto?" she asked with a look of fear. "It is, if you get caught. For a civilian to know the jutsu is completely forbidden. If you use it, say in only the kitchen when doing dishes, then what are the chances you would get caught or seen by someone" Naruto finished, the point hitting both Ayume and Teuchi at the same time. "Naruto, who would teach me that jutsu?" she asked in an extremely interested tone. "I would teach you, after the war that is" Naruto said with a smile. Teuchi had known for a while that Naruto was gay and he had no problem with his best customer teaching his daughter a forbidden jutsu because he knew it would all land on Naruto if she was caught.

Naruto walked back to his living quarters with a heavy feeling in his chest. He felt as if something was wrong and figured that it was something to do with his appendix. He asked Konohamaru to summon Sakura who went running to find said medical ninja. When he returned, she was with him. She did a full scan on Naruto and decided that he should take the evening off. She informed Yamato of the change in Naruto's condition and he decided that her decision was best and went off to tell Naruto to take the evening off. As Yamato walked into the room, he found Naruto in bed, laying under only a sheet in just his boxers, covered in a sheen of sweat. Yamato had wondered what was wrong, he requested that Sakura did another test and the results came back as they did before. Yamato looked in worry as Naruto had started to stir in his cot, almost falling out. He watched as Naruto's body pulsated between tense and relaxed, then it finally relaxed as Naruto went into a desperately needed deep sleep. His team's watch time came around and Asuma was told to instruct the others not to wake Naruto. As they left the room, Asuma looked back at Naruto and silently shut the door.

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in a world filled with fire and smoke. He walked out to find that the village he loved had been attacked while he slept and he was left for dead.Naruto was pissed, to say the least, when he heard a voice from below him. He looked down to see Asuma with a large gash across his neck and Naruto could see his muscles under his skin move, but they weren't covered. "Naruto, I..I am so sorry I couldn't stop them" Asuma plead through drops of blood leaving his mouth with every word as he tried to move his head to see Naruto. All Naruto could do was look down in horror as he realized that he was standing on Konohamaru's lifeless hand and he could see his body, laying limply covered in cuts and blood everywhere. He heard an explosion off in the distance and turned to see the face of his father, the Yondamine Hokage, slide off of the mountain and crash down, crushing the burning Hokage tower into a cloud of dust as the earth shook from the slab of rock falling. He looked all around him. The entire tower was as if the enemy had painted it with the blood of his comrades. He looked to his left to find Kiba's head hanging by its hair from a door frame and saw what was left of Sai, just a pile of broken bones and flesh. Naruto took to his feet and ran for what seemed for ever, passing burning buildings and dead bodies, many mutilated beyond recognition. He stopped to see his lover's lifeless, headless body hanging by a rope that was under Yamato's arms under a tree as the leaves on it burnt, sending an occasional cracking sound. Naruto looked around to find Sakura to his left, already dead. He ran further into he village and found Tsunade, with an almost expressionless look in her face looking down at the kunai knife that stuck out from her chest. "God damnit, who did this, show yourself" Naruto screamed as he felt seven tails emerge from himself. After an answer of silence, he felt another tale emerge. Naruto now felt and experienced a pain he had never known. He started to get even more irritated and could feel the ninth and final tale emerge. He felt as if he was being split in half before he blacked out. From a view from above his own body, he could see the Kyuubi rip his body in half as if emerged from him and simply walked away past the burning buildings, laughing.

"No, stop, shit, I'VE FAIL, I AM SO SORRY I FAILED, forgive me my father, I killed my village" Naruto screamed in his sleep waking almost all of the ninja on the tower. Yamato heard Naruto's screams and ran into his room. The rest of Naruto's team followed quickly after to find that Yamato was already holding Naruto, who was already partially awake and crying. "It seems that something had really got the kid going." Asuma said from behind his cigarette. "I've never had a nightmare like that in years" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see the people around him. He slowly drifted back to sleep as everyone who was there slowly left.


	13. Chapter 13: Villages war over

Chapter 13: Villages war over, Naruto's battle just began

Naruto woke up to the sound of everyone packing their things. "What's going on, are we moving to another tower or going to the field" Naruto asks as Yamato walks into the room. "Neither, they caved to our demands, the war's over" Yamato says as he gives Naruto a slight peck on his neck. "You know you really are not going to get away with that once we get home" Naruto warns. He gets up and starts to pack his things. Naruto finishes his packing by sealing his belongings into a small scroll and places it in his pocket. The scroll shifts and pokes forward, giving the resemblance of an erection. He starts to the door leading from the top of the tower and is stopped by Asuma. "You seem to have a problem, jounin Uzumaki" Asuma laughs as he points to the bulge in Naruto's pants. "Shit, my scroll" Naruto says as he shoves his hand into his pocket and adjusts the scroll.

Naruto walks up the road to his and Yamato's house. "Damn, that war was too damn boring, no fighting at all" Naruto grumbled as he walked in, setting the sealing scroll on the table beside the front door. "I'm home" he announces to the entire building to find no one in there other then himself. He looks to his left and sees the table he set the scroll on, covered in a thin layer of dust. "Damnit it hell, I hate cleaning" Naruto openly whines. "But its something we all hate, Naru-kun" Yamato says as he walks through the kitchen with a basket of cloths. "Why didn't you answer me" Naruto asks as he opens his scroll and makes the necessary signs to begin to unseal everything that is contained. "I did, but you were whining" Yamato replies with a joking tone. "I don't whine" Naruto whines as he walks to Yamato, who is laughing at the blond. "What's so funny" Naruto asks in an irritated tone. "Oh, nothing, just you saying you don't whine while you whine" Yamato says, sending Naruto into convulsions of anger. "Go fuck yourself, I am going to go train" Naruto hissed as he stormed out the back door and started throwing kunai at the fence around their house. "I wonder what would happen if I combined my resangan with a little wind chakra" Naruto openly said as he created a clone to make a resangan and started to focus wind chakra in the same hand.

Yamato was sitting in the house, watching Naruto as he created the resangan and was blown off of his chair by a large explosion. "What the hell" he screamed as he looked around to find every window on the back of the house blown out with Naruto laying, screaming in pain in the back yard. "Naruto, what the hell" Yamato screamed as he ran out the back door, noticing the damage to the fence around the back yard and the damage at the neighbors houses surrounding their house. "I combined my resangan with wind chakra and it exploded, I can't feel my arm" Naruto stated as he tried to move his left arm. Yamato looked down to Naruto's left arm to find the bones in it shattered. "Naruto, don't move, I'll call the medics. Yamato got up to run into the house and was stopped by Sakura. "Don't bother, they are already on their way, I heard the explosion" she said as she ran into the back yard and got to work on Naruto's arm. The other medics arrive and move Naruto onto a stretcher before vanishing to the hospital.

Yamato walks through the hospital doors and go directly to the information desk. "Can you tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is?" he asked as a nurse turned around and glared at him. "He should go to hell, but he's in room 3 on the second floor instead" the nurse growled as he walked away, flying his middle finger as he entered the elevator and went to the second floor. He walked up to room three and knocked on the door. He heard no reply and opened the door slightly. He looked in and found Naruto sleeping in a bed, covered with blankets with his arm completely bandaged up. "He's going to be fine, just needs a little time to rest for a while" Tsunade said as she walked into the room, resting an arm on Yamato's shoulder. "We had an argument, I think that the Kyuubi might have given him too much chakra" Yamato whispered as he watched Naruto stir in his bed and wince in pain. "The fox had nothing to do with his injuries, he created a new jutsu but didn't get the aim right" Tsunade laughed as Naruto opened his eyes and looked upon the two standing in his room. "Welcome back to the world, Naruto" Yamato said as he walked over and sat at the foot of Naruto's bed.

"So, the nurse doesn't like you" Yamato asked as Naruto sat up in his bed. "No, that fat old hag isn't my nurse, this one is" Naruto joked as he pointed to Tsunade. "Watch it" Tsunade growled as Naruto and Yamato laughed at the comment. "You know, he's going to need to take some recovery time, so I guess he'll be on light duty" Shizune says as she walks through the door with Naruto's chart. "Damnit to fiery hell, I hate light duty and I hate being taken pity on" Naruto screamed as Tsunade rested her hand on Naruto's left arm. The simple act of resting her hand on his arm made him scream pain with a primordial scream that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "That's why you are going to be on light duty for the next month" Tsunade said in a commanding tone as Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed into slits. "Really, I don't need both arms to do this" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone as he created shadow clones. "Stop it, you know that's not going to work, once they dispel you'll get the kicked in the nuts feeling again and be back in here, just relax." Shizune about screamed as she looked at Naruto who was hissing in pain at the shadow clones he created. "Lets see proof of this" Naruto said as Yamato placed a wood jutsu blindfold on him. Tsunade snuck up behind the Narutos and knocked them both out in a single hit, causing them to dispel. Naruto suddenly screamed in pain and fell back to his bed. "Oh god" he panted as he removed the blindfold. "OK, I give up, tell me, how long will it be" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at a piece of paper in his chart. "About one month" she said without looking over the book. "One Month!" Naruto screamed. "Yes, one month, with pay" Tsunade says as she walks over to Naruto to show him something interesting in his records. "Naruto, you've been a shinobi for more then six years and never once asked of a day off, you earned it" Tsunade says as she squats on the ground next to Naruto's bed. "I see, thank you, but I still hate light duty" Naruto said as Tsunade, Yamato and Shizune laughed.

Naruto lay in his hospital bed, thinking over things when he heard his door creak open. "Who's there" Naruto asked as Sakura walked to the foot of his bed and opened his chart book. "I'll be your nurse for the night shift" she says with a caring tone as she walks over to Naruto and looks at his arm. "So, you created a new jutsu, now all you have to do is work on the aim" she says as she sees Naruto slowly drifting off to sleep. "I wonder what Yamato sees in him" Sakura thinks as her face turns pink with a blush. "I wonder, is he really that large" Sakura said out loud as Naruto opened a single eye. "Take a look and you might as well cook both our final meals, he's over protective and possessive" Naruto whispered as Sakura looked up at him. "Then why even be with him" Sakura asked as Naruto opened his other eye. "Because, he's mine and I'm the same way" he says just before falling asleep again. Sakura walked out of the room to find Yamato walking up the hallway. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over" she says as Yamato walks up to her and hands her a piece of paper. "I have permission from the Hokage" Yamato says as he walks into Naruto's room and opens a sealing scroll, unloading some blankets. "I'm going to stay the night with him. He often times has nightmares that release the Kyuubi's power and I've seen him go up to four tails in his sleep before I suppress it" Yamato said as he laid down on an empty bed next to Naruto's and fell asleep with one eye open. "I see, so Naruto gets both the attention and protection he wants and Yamato gets the connection with someone he needs" Sakura whispered before walking on to her next room.

Naruto woke the next morning and found Yamato sleeping on the empty bed next to him. Tsunade walked into the room and saw the same thing. "Excuse me if I interrupted something, but Naruto can go home and start his light duty" Tsunade said as Yamato woke up and Naruto looked at her.

The two walked out of the hospital, on their way back to their house. "I am sorry for the damage I know I caused" Naruto said as they walked up the road to their home. "It's fine, I already had all the damage replaced, at least one of us is making an income." Yamato said to Naruto with a mocking tone towards the end. "Well don't blame me, its not like I wanted this to happen" Naruto said in defeat as Yamato unlocked the door and stepped in. Naruto followed him and went directly to the kitchen. The walls were all cleaned off and the windows were replaced. He looked out into the back yard and saw the crater that was made when his jutsu failed. He looked at the fence and could see where it was mended. "I am so sorry" Naruto sobbed out. "Naruto, really, its fine, the neighbors didn't even notice the damage, mainly it damaged our place" Yamato said as Naruto now collapsed into a chair, sobbing even harder then before.

Naruto and Yamato finally had a talk they were both dreading. Naruto was wanting to see other people and Yamato was being protective as usual. The final results were noting, Naruto and Yamato were still together, but Naruto now opened his eyes to how accepting Yamato had been. He was living with him, but paying almost nothing for living there. Naruto sat in the living room, thinking all of this over when there was a knock at the door. Naruto stood up and walked over, peaking into the peak hole, and about shit himself at who was standing outside. Naruto opened the door and looked directly at Sai. "So, what brings you here" Naruto asked as Sai walked into the house. "I was just stopping by to tell you that team Kakashi has a new mission" Sai said with almost no emotion. "OK, I'll get my stuff together and I'll tell seme-san" Naruto said as he turned around and saw Yamato standing in the kitchen door. "You know I hate it when you call me that, uke-san" Yamato said with a laugh. Sai couldn't believe his ears, these two were really in love and it was obvious.

Naruto packed his things and walked out of the house, Sai following him closely. Yamato watched as Naruto left and noticed the mission papers on the table. He remembered doing this for him many times and now, Naruto had left them for him. "I guess I'll get to see what he dealt with while I was gone" Yamato thought to himself before going into the kitchen and getting started on the morning's dishes.

Naruto and Sai walked down the street, not saying a word until Sai spoke up. "So, um, how is living with Yamato?" Sai asked as Naruto turned to look at Sai. "Its pretty good, I mean he's more then a close friend, he's my lover, what else am I going to say about him" Naruto replied. "I don't know, how big is he" Sai said with no emotion behind his question. "What the hell?" Naruto spat out. "Well, if you are 'uke-san' then he must be larger then you, dickless" Sai said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes, he is larger then me, but only by half an inch, if even that" Naruto said in his own defense. "Oh, so he's half an inch, is he" Sai said as Naruto started to shake with anger. "You little son of a bitch, I'll show you later tonight" Naruto spat out as they approached the Hokage tower. Naruto and Sai continued their fight about the size of Naruto's penis until they reached Tsunade's office. "Sai, quit teasing Naruto about his manhood, it's larger then you think. Naruto, don't even go that far, you know you'll be dead if he found out" Tsunade ordered as Sakura and Kakashi gave them both annoyed looks. "And Sai, I thought I made it clear to be here by noon, its now one in the afternoon, even Kakashi beat you" Tsunade fumed. "Well, Naruto had to pack a few things" Sai said in his defense. "I don't want to know if you walked in on them" Tsunade said, blushing, making Naruto turn red. "No, I just wasn't prepared for any missions, since I am on light duty" he said as Tsunade looked at his record. "Since Naruto is still on light duty, I believe a B ranked mission will fit perfectly. You are to go to sunagakure and assist Kazekage Gaara in cleaning out a crime filled part of his village. They have exhausted their own ninja and are calling for our help." Tsunade said as the four stood in perfect attention. "Hai" the four said in unison before walking out of Tsunade's office. "Well, at least we get to see Gaara again" Naruto said as he walked through the streets, heading towards the main gate. "True, and at least it will bring in some pretty good money" Sakura said, pointing it directly at Naruto's financial situation. "Oh, come on, leave me alone about that" Naruto whined out as Sai watched silently and Kakashi chuckled about the two picking on each other.

The four walked for hours before Naruto looked at Sakura with a grin on his face. "Sakura, remember when I took that massive dump and you decked me" Naruto laughed as Sakura started to double her fists. "Yes, what about it" she hissed. "Oh, nothing, I just thought of a new jutsu and I have even been practicing it" Naruto said as Sakura started to walk up to him with a dangerous look. "Wanna see?" Naruto said as Sakura brought her fist up then realized that Naruto gave her a choice to see it or not to. "I'd prefer not to" she said as Naruto smiled. "OK, but don't hit me if you smell it, I may practice it later" Naruto warned as Kakashi laughed. Naruto had enough tact to warn her about it, but he's still childish enough to create a jutsu that involved a body function.

The four set up camp before entering the desert and Naruto ran off into the trees with some toilet paper. Kakashi looked on in wonder at what Naruto was planning when everyone's ears heard the same thing. massive crap jutsu rang through the air as Naruto raised into the air on a pile of excrement. "I warned you Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura was already about to attack him. "Wait, a pile of crap this big would produce some smell, then where is it" she said as she realized that Naruto had used a genjutsu. "Release" she said as the pile vanished and Naruto was perched on top of a tree. "I see you learned some genjutsu, Naruto" Kakashi said after laughing at the image of Naruto on a tremendous pile of human waste. "That I did, I figure that making people think that they are going to be buried in a pile of shit will make them panic and run off" Naruto said just before Sakura brought her hand up to Naruto. Naruto, expecting to be slapped went into a defensive pose as Sakura looked on in shock. "I wasn't going to hit you, I was going to pat your shoulder, I never thought you would learn any genjutsu" Sakura said just before decking Naruto. "What the hell was that for" Naruto screamed as he picked himself up. "It was for not trusting me" Sakura said as she went into a tent, followed shortly by Sai. Naruto and Kakashi walked into their own tent.

Naruto and Kakashi lay in their tent, Naruto laughing about the events of what happened last time they did this. "You know, Naruto, I know Yamato would kill you if you try anything" Kakashi warned to Naruto, who looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. "I wouldn't try that anyways, I like the relationship I am in now, so hands off, I'm taken" Naruto said in a joking voice as the two heard a moan followed by a massive slapping sound. "I said no playing with yourself in the tent" the two heard from Sakura. "I wasn't playing, I was scratching" they heard Sai say in his defense. "Really, damn Sai, you are so small, it looks like Naruto's when he's just taking a shower, and you give him crap about having a small penis" Sakura said before the two heard the sound of what they thought was Sai being thrown out of the tent. "Hear that, Naruto. It seems that Sai's small penis jokes were really aimed at himself" Kakashi laughed as they heard the zipper on the tent open. "Can I join you guys in here, Sakura is being a bitch" Sai said as he poked his head into the tent. "Sure thing needle dick" Naruto said as Kakashi erupted into laughter. "That was uncalled for" Sai said in a hurt tone. "Welcome to what used to be my world" Naruto said as he made room for Sai to slip in. Sai set up his bedding and laid down. "Naruto, you said you would show me, your, well, you know" Sai said with a hint of shyness. "And, if I do, will you knock off harassing me about it" Naruto said as Sai nodded his head. "ok, here" Naruto said as he raised up his blanket. "Oh, wow, no wonder Yamato loves you" Sai said as Naruto covered himself up before drifting to sleep.

Naruto stirred in his sleep, having another nightmare. He was dreaming of Yamato hovering over him with a large knife, only saying "I warned you" with scary ghoul eyes. Naruto thrashed about in his sleep, hand landing on Sai's crotch. "Naruto-kun, I thought he would kill you for that" Sai said, shocking Naruto out of his nightmare. He looked around in the dark and could see exactly what Sai was talking about. Naruto's hand was in a cupping position on Sai's balls. Kakashi, hearing all the ruckus, woke with a start and looked over at Naruto and Sai. "So, you are cheating on him, Naruto" Kakashi said in a deep tone. "No, I am not, it landed there in my sleep" Naruto said in his defense. "Its true, Kakashi, it did just land there, he was having a nightmare." Sai said as Naruto looked over at him with wide eyes. "Why did you do that" Naruto asked after Kakashi finally went back to sleep. "Its because it would be a shame for something that precious to be destroyed so it can't be used before I ride it" Sai said, pointing to Naruto's lower regions. "Fuck you Sai" Naruto said as he laid his head back down on his pillow. "Well, that's the idea, Naruto-kun" Sai said as Naruto's eyes shot open. "I'd burn in hell before I fucked someone like you" Naruto said as Sai just laughed.

Naruto woke, finding that the daylight was already starting to get bright enough to see everything. He packed his things and walked out of the tent to find Sakura already sitting by the fire with some tea. "Good morning" Naruto said as Sakura looked up at him. "I see you're up in more then one way" Sakura laughed as Naruto looked down to see a bulge in his pants. "I'll take care of it" Naruto said as he performed a few hand signs as the bulge vanished. "What was that" Sakura asked. "Jayiria taught that to me when I was training with him. It's a combination of a genjutsu and a meditation technique. It relaxes me and in a few minutes, it'll all be gone" Naruto said as he sat down on a log next to Sakura, sipping on a cup of tea. "So, he really did train you, didn't he" Sakura said as Naruto took another sip. "Ya, he taught me some pretty cool jutsu, its such a shame that I am on light duty though, I know I'll only be pretty much maintaining camp" Naruto said through his teeth as the two heard Sai stir in his sleep. "What time is it anyways" Naruto asked as Sakura looked at the watch she kept in her pocket. "Just a little after five" she said as she put the watch back in her pocket. "I wonder when they are going to wake up" Naruto said as Sakura and himself heard a growling sound come from the tent. "God damnit Sai, what the fuck did you eat" Kakashi said as he stepped out of the tent. "That's some foul smelling shit" Naruto said as the stench hit Sakura. "I knew there was a good reason to kick him out of the tent" Sakura said as she fanned her face, trying to disperse the smell. "I see you made tea, thank you very much" Kakashi said as he poured himself a cup and took a sip. A few minutes, they all heard the tent door open again, revealing Sai, looking like a train hit him. "I see someone didn't sleep too well" Naruto said as he offered Sai a cup of tea. "Well, I would have slept better if you didn't kick around so much" Sai said as he took a seat next to Naruto. "I am really sorry about that Sai" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

The four continued on into the desert and were soon approaching Sunagakure as Naruto looked at the village walls. "Ah, my second home" Naruto said as everyone in the group gave him an odd look. "What, when I was off training, we would often times stop here to rest and so he could do 'research'" Naruto said as Sakura shook her head. "Well, lets go in, shall we" Naruto said as he walked up to the guard. "Hey there" Naruto said as he walked up to the guard, who only turned around and threw a kunai at Naruto. "Damnit, Kankuro, look before attacking" Naruto screamed as he did a flip to avoid the knife. "Oh, hey blondie, I didn't know you were coming" Kankuro said as he regained his footing and walked to the four. "Gaara is waiting in his office for you, you know the way to get there Naruto" Kankuro said as the group turned and entered the village.

Naruto walked into the building of the Kazekage and walked directly to Gaara's office while the others waited in the reception area. "I wonder what he's doing right now" Naruto said aloud as his answer was delivered to him. "Standing directly behind you" Gaara said as Naruto about jumped out of his skin. "I was about to go to your office to tell you that we are here" Naruto said, catching his breath. "I already received word of your arrival and told the rest of your team to come on up" Gaara said as they walked into his office.

Naruto and the others sat in Gaara's office, looking around. "We sent the mission to Konoha as a B ranked mission, and there for, it will be not too difficult. You are to go to the north east end of the village where a crime family has taken roots. You are to remove them by any means necessary. I already have many of our own ninja there, but because our force isn't as large as what Konoha has, I had to ask for help" Gaara said as he walked out from behind his desk and looked directly at Naruto. "I have also already requested to Yamato to come here to control you, if necessary" Gaara said as Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I am sure that all that will not be necessary since you are going to remain here as a communication liaison until you are off of light duty" Gaara said as Naruto sweat dropped. "I guess she told you already" Naruto said as Gaara shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14: Something’s Different About

Chapter 14: Something's Different About Him

Naruto was sitting in Gaara's office, looking at the radios as Kakashi and Sakura walked in, giving the radios to Naruto. Naruto opened a large scroll and set the channels for their radios to match the radio system that was set up in the Kazekage's office. "I see someone had to read to learn something" Sakura said, fitting her radio. "Ya, I did" Naruto said in a depressed tone. "Come on, Naru-uke, things will get better" the group heard from behind them as they all turned around to find Yamato walking into the door. "Please, don't start with me" Naruto growled out as Yamato only laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, its all in good fun" Kakashi said as he and Sakura walked out of the door and Sai came in. "Um, Naruto, I kinda broke my radio" Sai said as he handed his radio to Naruto. "You sure did, here" Naruto said as he handed Sai his own radio. "Thanks" Sai said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto gets busy with showing Yamato how to reprogram the radios and how to use the base station radio that was in the room. "Naruto, normally, you are always being perverted, what's wrong" Yamato says as he placed an arm in front of Naruto, stopping him in his tracks. "I just don't feel like being myself for some odd reason" Naruto said as he set down the instruction book to the radios. "Plus, the Kyuubi said I am about to enter a receptive phase" Naruto added after setting the books down. "What exactly do you mean by a receptive phase, Naruto?" Yamato asked as Naruto looked up with a tear. "She told me that I could become pregnant, if I wanted to" Naruto said as Yamato ran up to him and gave Naruto a massive hug. "That's wonderful" Yamato said. "Not really, once I give birth, I'll only have a few hours left to live. You see, it will be born through, well, you know. And once I give birth, I'll bleed to death from it." Naruto said as Yamato looked at his lover to find tears in his eyes. "I see" was all Yamato managed to say before turning around. "Where are you going" Naruto asked as Yamato walked out of the door. "To the store and to deal with what you told me" Yamato said before he shut the door. Naruto got back to work, setting up the base station as Gaara walked in.

"I saw Yamato walk out of the room with a scared look on his face, what happened" Gaara asked as he walked up to Naruto. "I told him about the phase all jinchruiki go through" Naruto said as Gaara only nodded his head. "So, how did he take it" Gaara asked as Naruto looked back at the equipment he was tasked with. "How would you expect him to. On the outside, he was calm, but I could read his eyes, he was panicking and was screaming" Naruto said as he started to release tears. "I am sure he'll get over it" Gaara said before leaving Naruto to do his work and walked out of the room. Naruto continued his work until he heard the door creek open. "Naruto, I am sorry about how I acted before, I went to the store and got something that could help us" Yamato said as he walked into the room with two bags. "Really, like what" Naruto said as he opened a bag to find two boxes of condoms. "What's with this" Naruto said as Yamato walked closer to him. "I asked Gaara, he said he went through the same thing you did, it only lasts about a month, but we have to be careful during that month. Luckily he was straight so he didn't have to deal with knowing someone would plant any seed into him, but you are a different story" Yamato said as Naruto walked closer to him. "I bought these because I know its going to be hard for us to have no sex for a month, so we are going to use protection during this month, and every month when you go into these phases" Yamato said as he pulled out a book out of the other bag. "Gaara gave this book to me in hopes of helping you, Naruto" Yamato said as he showed the book to Naruto. "it's a book on the life cycles of a jinchuriki. It says that you will go through these every year, so we will need to plan on them. Also, I thought, if you had caesarian section, you would be able to live through the birth." Yamato said as he walked closer to Naruto. "So, you want to have a kid, don't you" Naruto said as Yamato nodded his head. "I am glad to see you planned everything out so well" Naruto said as he turned back to the radios and keyed one of them up. "Gaara, can you hear me" Naruto said before releasing the button. "Loud and clear, need something" Gaara said over the radio. "Yes, I would like to talk to you, in person" Naruto said into the radio. A few minutes Gaara walked through the door.

"Gaara, I told Yamato about the cycle, and he decided he wanted to have a child. I am going to have to ask you, if necessary, could we move to sunagakure until the village calms down. They will go into riots if they found out that their demon was pregnant and would try to kill the child at the earliest time, which could involve killing me too" Naruto said as Gaara nodded his head in understanding. "Naruto, you are always welcome here, I am glad I didn't have to go through this, but you are always welcome here" Gaara said before exiting the room, leaving Yamato and Naruto together. "What was that all about" Yamato asked Naruto. "I wanted for our child to be raised in an area that didn't hate his father and wouldn't hate him for being the offspring of a demon" Naruto said as Yamato sat down on a chair. "I see" was all he said. Naruto and Yamato worked on the radios and before long, it was already getting dark. "I need all Konoha ninja to my office" Gaara said over the radio.

"Its getting late, we will move out tomorrow. There are already squads of suna-nin there and they will be working along side you" Gaara said before sitting at his desk. "I hope everyone is successful in this mission and with that, you are dismissed" he finished as everyone bowed and walked out. "It shows that you and I are in the same room, Naruto" Yamato said as Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful" Naruto said as he and Yamato turned the corner before their room.

"Naruto, its pretty nice, I'll be sure to thank Gaara for this" Yamato said as he looked around in the room. "it's the same room I had when training" Naruto said as he looked around. Naruto walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing some numbers into it. "Hi, its Naruto, I need some food for two in room seven" Naruto said before hanging up the phone. "Who was that" Yamato asked as Naruto turned around. "It was the kitchen, our food will be here shortly" Naruto said before walking over to a chair and taking out his weapons pouch. "I thought you were on light duty, why did you bring that" Yamato asked, taking a seat in another chair, close to Naruto. "I have to keep them clean and sharp, just in case" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and started wiping it down. "I'm going to take a shower, be right back" Yamato said as he took out some cloths and walked into the bathroom. "Please enter and leave it on the table" Naruto said as the door opened. "It seems your chakra signal detection is getting off, but you were right about why I was here" the two heard from the other room. "Why do you say that, Kankuro?" Naruto says before setting down his weapons. "I guess I was wrong about the chakra" Kankuro says as he walks into the room with a steaming box. "So, how are you now" Kankuro says with a raised eye brow. "I am ok I guess" Naruto replied as he opened the box and started taking out food from it. "That's good, I heard Gaara talking to Yamato about the cycle" he said before walking out of the room. "Who was that" Yamato asked as he walked out of the bathroom. "It was Kankuro with the food, lets eat" Naruto said as he snapped his chop sticks apart and dove into the food.

After eating their fill, they decided it would be better if they were to go straight to bed and try to get a good night's rest before the mission. Naruto laid next to Yamato, completely silent until his stomach growled and he could hear his gut start to make weird gurgling sounds. "Is that a bed fart in the making, Naruto?" Yamato asked with a playful tone. "It is, but I am not going to fart in bed, I know what the punishment is and I don't want to be knocked up" Naruto said, laughing towards the end. "I see, remember, what ever happens I will always be with you" Yamato says as Naruto snuggles into his neck, relaxing a little too much. The entire room is filled with a growling sound followed by a horrible stench bad enough to wake even Gaara down the hall. "I thought you didn't want punishment" Yamato said as he flipped Naruto onto his stomach and began to prep Naruto's entrance. "Yamato, please" Naruto plead, but he was ignored. Yamato continued scissoring Naruto's entrance until he stopped and leveled the head of his penis with the hole before pushing in slowly. "Yamato, please stop, it'll kill me" Naruto plead but Yamato only continued his thrusting until he began to slow and Naruto knew what was coming next. He felt Yamato release, and began to physically fight Yamato off of him. "What the hell is your problem" Yamato about screamed as Naruto looked up at his lover with tears in his eyes. "You forgot, didn't you" Naruto cried out, holding a condom in his hand, as Yamato realized what had happened. "Shit" was the only thing that Yamato could say as he walked out the door, wearing only a bath robe. Yamato could hear Naruto in the background. "So, this is how it's going to be, you fuck me then walk away, some father you'll turn out to be" Naruto shouted down the hall before slamming the door.

"What was all that" Gaara said as he opened the door and saw Yamato walking down the hallway. "Let's just say I forgot something" Yamato said, in an almost dead tone. "Don't tell me you did that to Naruto, did you?" Gaara said as Yamato hung his head and walked further down the hall. Yamato walked outside of the building and let the cold air hit him. He wondered if Naruto would ever accept an apology for his actions and his answer was delivered in the form of a flower pot from the heavens. He looked up to find a fuming Naruto on his balcony, looking down at him with a deadly glare. "I want you up here now" he growled just loud enough to be heard over the twenty foot distance, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone else. Yamato sluggishly walked up the stairs to his and Naruto's room where he was met with a completely nude Naruto. He licked his lips as he looked up Naruto's body until he saw the hurt look in his lovers eyes. "I am so sorry, I forgot completely" Yamato said as Naruto only grunted. "No shit" Naruto snapped as Yamato felt like his neck was snapped by Naruto's tone. "How long do we have now" Yamato said as Naruto collapsed on the bed sobbing. "We have less then a month" Naruto cried out as Yamato's face dropped into a frown. "So we have to be back in Konoha within three weeks, then we have a week to plan for the operation" Yamato said as Naruto only nodded his head. "So we need to complete this mission and get out of here" Yamato said as Naruto flopped down on the bed. "I have an idea, what about an abortion" Yamato said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't work, the damn fox is protecting the fetus already." Naruto said as he rolled over and rested his head on a pillow. "I just want to get back to sleep" Naruto said through a yawn as Yamato shed his night gown and laid down next to the blond.


	15. Chapter 15: Birth Rights and Final

**Here it is, the final chapter to Konoha's SexMurder. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and hope this brings things full circle.**

Chapter 15: Birth Rights and Final Dispositions

Naruto and the other Konoha ninja had returned from Suna. Although the mission was a success, Tsunade never told another soul what she had discovered about Naruto and Yamato. Naruto had been going to his weekly meetings and he was walking down the road to what was supposed to be his last meeting before the baby was born. The weeks seemed to meld into days and those days were spent enjoying every hour of his life and the companionship of Yamato, who seemed to never leave Naruto's side. Finally, it was the day that Naruto and Yamato had both been waiting for, Naruto's final appointment before he was to give birth.

Yamato had been in the hospital exam room while Tsunade examined Naruto. "It seems the pregnancy is going as scheduled, you will be coming in for your caesarian section in four days. We will have the surgery team ready, please perform your sexy jutsu before coming in so the doctors don't know who you are, understand?" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded his head up and down. "See, I told you everything would work out just fine" Yamato chirped as Naruto got dressed and walked towards the door. "I just have an odd feeling, it seems like something might happen and it'll all go wrong" Naruto said in a quiet almost mourning tone. "Listen, no matter what happens" Yamato said, cupping Naruto's chin, looking into the deep blue tear filled eyes of his lover. "I will always be here with you, nothing will separate us. I will stay at your side, no matter what." Yamato finished before Naruto broke down crying hard. "I am so glad I have someone like you to be with me." Naruto sobbed into Yamato's shirt as the two walked out of the exam room door into the hospital lobby.

Naruto and Yamato walked through the village, talking about what was all going on. "Say, how about we have ramen for lunch then go home and work on the baby's room" Naruto cheerfully said as Yamato's face seemed to light up. "Sure, I am glad to see you are out of your mood." Yamato said as Naruto sent a fake glare at him. "Thanks for putting up with my moods" Naruto said as they approached. "Wow, Naruto, I thought I got big when I was pregnant" Ayume said, pointing at Naruto's bulging stomach. "Well, be careful, he'll be Hokage some time" Yamato said, patting Naruto on the stomach. "That's right, believe it!" Naruto said as he took a seat next to Yamato at the ramen bar. "What'cha want" Teuchi asked as Naruto looked at the menu. "I'll like the usual" Naruto said as he set the menu down. "Ayume, two of the front page" Teuchi yelled into the kitchen while Yamato looked up from the menu, "I'll have a bowl of pork, hold the naruto, a salad and water" he said before setting the menu down. Teuchi yelled the order into the kitchen before sitting down and getting to work on the salad. "Why didn't you want the naruto on your ramen" Naruto said. "Why do I need more naruto, I have you right here" Yamato said, flinging an arm around his blond lover. "Ah, its just like the night before your birthday, Naruto" Teuchi said as he set the salad down in front of Yamato. "Why do you say that" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his water. "When your father and mother came here before your birth, they acted and talked the same way, hell, your father even ordered the same thing as Yamato." old man Ichiraku said as Naruto's face lit up, then he frowned. "Let's hope that history doesn't repeat itself" Naruto said in a cold tone before digging into his ramen.

An hour later, he and Yamato emerged into the streets. "All we have left is the crib and a few other things left to do" Yamato said as he opened the door to their house. "I don't feel too good" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch. Yamato ran and got Naruto some water, before walking into the nursery that they had converted one of the bedrooms into. He looked over his shoulder to find Naruto, standing in the door frame with water dripping from his pants. "Did you spill your water" Yamato asked as Naruto looked down then looked up with horror in his face. "My water broke" he about shrieked as Yamato ran to the phone and called Tsunade's office. "I need to speak with Tsunade" Yamato said. "Sorry, she's busy, but Shizune is here" the voice on the other end said. "Good, let me speak with her" Yamato about shouted into the phone. "Shizune, Naruto's water broke, we need Tsunade and Sakura right now" Yamato said. Almost as soon as he hung up the phone, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura appeared in the room. "He's already in full labor, we can't transport him" Sakura said after laying Naruto down on the floor and doing a scan. "Shit, either we do the operation here or never" Shizune said as Tsunade looked around. "We can't do it here, we have no equipment and it isn't clean enough" she said as Naruto grunted and whaled in pain. "Do something" he plead as Shizune rolled him over to his side. She did some hand signs and her hands glowed blue before tapping Naruto's spine. "What happened, I can't feel anything" Naruto said as Sakura and Tsunade moved Naruto over to the bed in the room.

It was starting to get dark outside the house, and there was a muffled explosion. "What the hell" Tsunade said as an ANBU appeared in the room. "Tenzou-sama, we need you at the main gate, there is an attack" the masked person said as Yamato looked at Naruto then nodded his head. "Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, take care of him" Yamato said before vanishing into a cloud of smoke. "Its OK, I am sure it's nothing severe" Sakura said as another explosion was heard, this one even louder then the last one. "Tsunade-sama, we need you at the main gate, Akatsuki is attacking with the nibi. Tenzou-san has already started preparations for sealing, but he needs your summoning contract." the ANBU said just before appearing in the room. "Understood, Sakura, Shizune, watch over Naruto" Tsunade said as Naruto started to scream out. "Don't, it'll kill him, stop him" he cried out as Tsunade only looked over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "Naruto, calm down" Sakura said as she placed a wet wash cloth over Naruto's forehead. "Naruto, I need you to push" Shizune said as Naruto's lower regions started to heave up and down. Naruto pushed for his life as he felt his pelvic bones start to break. He hissed at the pain and continued his pushing. "You're doing good, Naruto, just a few more pushes" Shizune said as Sakura only replaced the wash cloths on Naruto's head. After what felt like an eternity of pushing, Naruto heard a squeak followed by a cry. "Naruto, it's a baby boy" Shizune said as she handed the now cleaned baby to Naruto. Naruto looked down and started to sob. "He's beautiful" Naruto said as he noticed Shizune working on his lower regions. "What are you doing" Naruto asked as Sakura joined her, saying something about a good idea. "If we heal the injuries caused by the birth, then you'll live" Shizune said as Yamato walked into the room, dripping with blood. "Good, Naruto, pick a name, the village needs our son" Yamato said as Naruto's eyes got huge. "No, I won't let you turn him into a jinchruiki." Naruto screamed, making the baby cry. "Naruto, you said you wanted to protect the village, now is your chance" Tsunade said, appearing behind Yamato. "Fine, make sure that Ai is seen as a savior" Naruto said before taking one last breath and falling into darkness. Sakura and Shizune started trying their best to revive Naruto until they were stopped by Tsunade. "He's gone, he served a purpose and will be remembered."

Yamato ran into the battle field, stopping by Kakashi who was really breathing hard. "Who's kid did you select" he said as Yamato looked down at him and exposed the baby's face. It had the same nose and mouth as Yamato, the same deep blue eyes of Naruto, and fiery red hair. "You didn't" Kakashi said before it hit him. "What did Naruto have to say" Kakashi said as Yamato turned to him. "Just that he wanted Ai to be seen as a savior, then he left us" Yamato said with a tear in his eye. "So, history repeats itself again" Kakashi said, looking at the tailed demon before him and thinking back to the night the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. Yamato ran out in the clearing, and jumped on one of the slugs Tsunade summoned.

His hand signs were so fast that on one saw them until he reached the final seal. "Shiki Fūjin" Yamato yelled out as he held Ai in his right arm, casting the jutsu with his left. He felt a tug in his heart, remembering that this is exactly how Naruto's uncommon life began. He looked behind himself to see the death god already consuming his soul, pulling the soul of the Nibi into Ai. "So, once again, Konoha gets a jinchuriki" the death god said with a laugh before Tsunade appeared next to Yamato. "I'll tell everyone that he was found on the battle field, he will live a better life then Naruto, I promise" she said as Yamato's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell lifelessly to the ground. "So, history comes full circle" Tsunade says as she climbs down the back of the slug and walked to Shizune and Sakura.

**6 Year Time Skip**

Iruka looked through his class, and saw Naruto and Yamato's child. He gazed over the features of the boy, noticing how his hair was brown with blond highlights, the deep blue eyes, the mouth and nose of Yamato. He almost laughed at how the world seemed to come complete circle. "Class, we will be taking on a new student. His name is Uzumaki Ai. As I am sure you know, he was discovered on the battle field more then six years ago with the Nibi attacked. We have no clue as to his origins but Lady Tsunade has taken him on as his adopted mother. Please give our new student a warm welcome." Iruka said as he thought 'Naruto, please, forgive us for anything that may happen, but his life is already better then yours'.

A/N:

The "Shiki Fūjin" is the jutsu that Yondamine used to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto after his birth. I chose to use the same jutsu because the aim of this chapter was to have Ai have the exact same start to his life as Naruto had.


End file.
